Gone in the Night
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: After their daughter is kidnapped, Addison and Derek's marriage completely falls apart. What happens when a little girl shows up at Seattle Grace nearly a year and half after the Shepherds decide to relocate? Could this little girl be their daughter, and does she have the key to reuniting her parents? Beta-written for Redlighting. AU; Rated T for strong subject matter and sex.
1. Taken

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So I'm back with a brand new Addek fanfic; though I must say that this is NOT my idea. I was asked by redlighting to beta write this fic for her. I take absolutely no credit for virtually nothing, I am simply here to put a fellow fanfic writers ideas into words. I appreciate redlighting for asking me to do this and as I said, I am very humbled and honored to do so. I had to alter some things just a bit some the time frame would work out; I must say that I altered a few of the character's backgrounds also, to make things more interesting. The story is set in 2006, somewhere during season 2. When Addison came to Seattle, she immediately filed for divorce from Derek, there was no reconciliation for them. Mark has yet to arrive in Seattle, in fact I'm not sure how or where Mark will even fit into this story. I must add that Arizona is in this story, which would make her a resident like Dr. Bailey. Any who, I thank redlighting for the opportunity to do beta write this story and I hope I do it justice. **

**Xx**

_Seattle Grace Hospital March 2007_

Big, bright lights. Fuzzy shapes. Lots of loud noises; people talking. That's the first thing 5 year old Abigail Shepherd remembers. Everything before that is really hard to remember; trying to remember makes her head hurt. There are people touching her and it makes her think of them, which is scary. She lets out a terrified scream as a result of all of the people surrounding her; she doesn't like people much.

"Sweetheart, it's alright, you're safe now" a blonde haired blue eyed woman tells her

"They'll get me!" she whimpers, pulling the covers around her

"Shh, shh, no one is going to get you, I promise; you're safe now" the woman says kindly

"You promise?"

"Mmhm. I'm Dr. Arizona, can you tell me your name sweetie?"

"Um, um, I don't remember"

"Do you know where you live?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital" Dr. Arizona tells her

"No; _where am I_?"

"Oh. Well, you're in Seattle; do you live here in Seattle?"

She shakes her head in response

"Do you remember where what you live looks like?"

She closes her eyes and tries to remember her home but she doesn't remember anything

"No" she says sadly

"It's okay sweetie; what's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Arizona asks

"Ummm...I don't know" the little girl says as tears begin to form in her eyes

"Hey, hey it's okay honey"

"I want my mommy" the little girl says as large crocodile tears begin to fall down her rosy cheeks

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, we'll find them honey, I promise" Dr. Arizona says as she sits down on the bed, wrapping the little girl up into a hug.

_Flashback: Manhattan New York, September 2005_

_Sitting on a bench in Central Park, Addison Shepherd watches with a smile as her 4 and a half year old daughter Abigail plays on the nearby playground. Despite the miserable state that her marriage was in, the bright eyed precocious child seemed to be able to brighten up any mood her mother was in. This turned out to be good for Addison because these days, the only emotion she seemed to be able to convey was sadness. Her marriage was on the brink of disaster. Just last week she had considered filing for divorce from her husband. The only thing that kept her from doing so was how badly her own childhood was affected by her parents divorce. There were certain things you didn't do as a WASP, and divorce was one of them. So when Addison's father asked for a divorce, it was anything but good; it ended badly, with Addison going back and forth between her parents. She didn't want that for her daughter, because she knew first hand how difficult divorce could be on a child. _

"_Mommy! Mommy look at me! Look how high I can go!" Abigail squeals happily, making the redhead's heart swell with pride _

"_I see you angel, just be careful" Addison calls out just as her cell phone rings_

"_This is Dr. Shepherd?" she says, standing up and placing a hand up to her ear to somehow muffle the sounds coming from the playground. Keeping an eye on her daughter while still talking to another attending, she notices a man walk towards her daughter, just as the little girl stops her swing. Slowly walking closer to the man, she drops her phone as he quickly picks up her daughter._

"_Abigail!" she screams running towards the man who is quickly carrying her daughter away from the park_

"_Stop! Stop!" the redhead calls out as she gets closer to the man who is now running faster, little Abigail dangling from his hip, tears streaming down her face._

"_Mommy! Mommy help me!" the little girl cries as the man shifts her onto his shoulder_

_Addison continues running, other people noticing the commotion going on, as an onlooker calls the police. Addison soon finds herself coming to a stop in front of a dark colored van, in which the man quickly shoves Abigail into. _

"_Please, don't take her! I'll give you whatever you want, just please, let her go!" Addison pleads with the man, who now has a skittish look on his face as he walks towards her._

"_She's not your daughter, she's mine!" the man shouts, shoving Addison to the ground, causing her to hit her head._

_Scrambling to her feet, Addison desperately tries to get close to the van as it cranks up. With the door open, Abigail is able to stick her head out, screaming and crying for her mother. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Don't let them take me!" the little girl cries before someone hits her, causing her to fall backwards into the van._

"_No! No! Abigail!" Addison screams, still trying to run after the van which instantly speeds off, leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake._

"_Abigail!" The redhead screams, falling to her knees in the middle of the street where she instantly bursts into hysterical sobs. The thought of never seeing her daughter again is completely terrifying..._


	2. What Hurts the Most

**Wow! 11 reviews and 12 followers for the first chapter and it's only been up for 2 days? You guys seriously rock! I'm pretty sure Redlighting is happy about this, because I am! Though replies may take a while because I'm trying to update several stories at once, so bear with me and, feel free to check out a few of my others as well. This chapter is pretty short, seeing as I want to leave a bit of mystery to things. I think I may have already come up with a sequel to this which I'm very excited about! I have high hopes for this chapter, seeing as I've already got a motive planned out for the kidnapper! Thank you all so much for the love! Once you finish reading the chapter, don't forget to hit the review button; both redlighting and I would appreciate it!**

**Xx**

_Manhattan _

_"Dr. Shepherd, did you see the man who took your daughter, did you get a good look at him?" One of the officers who was the first on the scene to respond asked_

_"He had, dark hair and, I didn't, I didn't see his face, it all happened so fast" Addison said just as Derek and Mark rushed towards her._

_"Addison!"_

_"Derek! He took Abigail!" she cried as she ran into her husband's arms while Mark looked on_

_"Dr. Shepherd, did the suspect say anything to you during the kidnapping?"_

_"No, he just mentioned something about Abigail not being my daughter"_

_"How the hell did this happen?" Mark asked_

_"I don't know, I was sitting there watching her the entire time; my phone rang and-"_

_"Your phone rang? Addison you turned around and left our child-"_

_"I DIDN'T LEAVE HER DEREK! I answered my phone and I had my eyes on her the whole time; I saw the man when he walked up to her and grabbed her! This wasn't my fault!"_

_"Why'd you bring her to the park anyways? She was supposed to be in dance class!"_

_"Oh, so now you actually pay attention to what she's supposed to be doing?"_

_"Hey, don't act like I'm a bad father Addison!"_

_"How would I know what kind of father you are Derek, YOU'RE NEVER HOME!"_

_"Oh don't start that again Addison, I'm working!"_

_"Just like me Derek! Just like me but I find time to come home and spend with my family! You on the other hand-"_

_"Alright that's enough! You two standing here arguing won't change the fact that Abby's gone and that some sick freak took her! Pull it together!" Mark shouted at his best friends_

_"I just want her back Derek" Addison whimpered_

_"Me too Addie, me too" Derek said pulling his wife into a hug._

Seattle

Walking down the hall way, Dr. Derek Shepherd instantly glared as he saw his now ex wife having coffee with his ex best friend, Mark Sloan.

"Isn't this pleasant, the adulterous whore sharing coffee"

"Oh grow up Derek, it's not any different than you and Grey sucking face every morning before work" Addison said rolling her eyes

"Why do you care what we do Derek, you left Addison for Meredith, remember?" Mark said

"That was only after I caught you screwing her"

"No, don't blame this on Mark; you walked out on me a long time ago" Addison said angrily, just as Dr. Bailey approached them, Dr. Arizona Robbins in tow.

"If you people are done fighting then I need you, all three of you to follow me to the pit" Dr. Bailey said

"What's the emergency Dr. Bailey?" Addison asked

"We just had a child come into the ER, looks like a kidnap victim...Dr. Montgomery, did I say something wrong?" Dr. Bailey asked, noticing the pained look on the redhead's face

"Nothing Dr. Bailey, it's fine; what were you saying?"

"The child has no memory of who she is, where she lives, where her parents are-"

"And there are signs of abuse, both physical and sexual" Dr. Arizona Robbins said cutting in

"Pardon me; Dr. Arizona Robbins, she's the new pediatric resident" Dr. Bailey said

"Arizona, like Phoenix?" Mark said with a questioning smirk

"No, like the ship Arizona" the blonde said with a look of annoyance

"Please excuse Dr. Sloan here; he's our head of plastics. That one over there with is Dr. Shepherd, be careful about him, and this, is-"

"Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, formerly Shepherd; it is, a pleasure to meet you" the blonde says eagerly extending a hand for Addison to shake

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. Robbins" Addison says softly

"Addison, you alright?" Dr. Bailey asked again out of genuine concern

"I'm fine Miranda, thank you" Addison said as Mark gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they all followed Dr. Bailey and Dr. Robbins towards the pit.

xx

Once the elevators dinged, they were met by the chief of surgery Dr. Webber, who smirked at the sight of Derek, Mark and Addison together.

"What the hell did you do to get the 3 of them in an elevator together without Shepherd and Sloan killing each other?" the chief asked with a laugh

"I needed them for a patient; little girl who appears to be a kidnap victim-"

"Addison, you're off the case" Dr. Webber said firmly

"But chief-"

"No buts Bailey, Addie, you're off this case" Dr. Webber said as the elevator doors opened as everyone but Addison exited.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" Dr. Bailey asked the chief

"About 2 years ago, just before we came to Seattle, our daughter, Abigail, was kidnapped from Central Park" Derek said quietly

"You two had a-"

"We don't talk about it" Derek told her

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"It's fine Dr. Bailey, no one did, like I said Addie and I don't talk about it much. It's part of the reason we divorced and well, Mark" Derek said, a hint of edge to his voice as he mentioned his best friend.

"Derek, if you don't wanna take the case-" Richard started

"No Richard, it's fine; if I can help a family be reunited with their child, I'd be glad to help" the dark haired neurosurgeon said.

Meanwhile back up on the surgical floor, Izzie Stevens was surprised to find her boss Dr. Addison Montgomery sitting on a bunk in a darkened on call room crying as Callie Torres comforted her.

"Oh, Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Torres, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Just go Stevens" Callie snapped, just as Meredith Grey stuck her head into the room

"Is everything okay?"

"Get out Grey! You're the last person I want to see right now!" Addison yelled at the intern

"Look, whatever it is I didn't do it; I really am sorry about Derek and the prom-"

"If you bring up the prom one more time Grey I swear I'm gonna punch you in the face, now get out!" Addison yelled, causing the two interns to quickly exit the room, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, that was weird" Izzie said as she and Meredith walked away

"Totally, I wonder why she was so upset though"

"Hmmm, maybe she and McSteamy broke up" Izzie said

"Nah, they don't seem to be exclusive" Meredith said as she and Izzie were paged to the pit; her thoughts of Addison and why the older woman was crying were quickly put away as there was a life that needed to be saved.


	3. The Familiar

**Chapter 3:**

**Oh my God! Nearly 20 reviews on a fanfic with 2 chapters that was posted 3 days ago...wow guys are just, wow! You're all so amazing for this. I do hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing. I've been writing fanfics for nearly 2 years and I've always wanted to have one of those fics with like, hundreds of reviews and stuff...I do hope that happens with this fic. You guys make me want to write more Addek fanfics; I do have another pretty amaze Addek fanfic called "Fighting Our Way Through The Darkness", it's sort of similar to this one and I think you guys would love it as well. As I said in previous fanfics, I start my junior year of college this fall in a little over a week so, my reviews may slack a bit; however, I could be inspired to update this fic sooner with all of the amazing love you guys are giving me. I see great things happening with this fanfic; and I owe the credit to Redlighting for asking me to beta-write this for her. Oh and you're about to be introduced to a new character and, a motive has been established, sort of. The new character resembles Rachel Bilson from the OC. Thanks for reading, and don't for get to hit the review button, and don't be afraid to follow this story either!**

**Xx**

_Spanish Harlem, 1987_

_Sitting on the swings on a playground in Spanish Harlem, 6 year old Lana Peters is waiting for her father Carlos, to finish work; he's an insurance man, going door to door selling life polices to the people in the neighborhood. He's makes a good living for himself; he's able to send Lana, his only daughter to the fancy catholic private school over on 175__th__ street. April, Lana's mother passed away two years ago. Everyone in this particular neighborhood knows Lana; while most people love the little girl, even more people hate her father, Carlos. Though she doesn't know it, her father isn't just an insurance man. No, Carlos Hernandez is a man of the streets; a connoisseur of things if you will. Though many people hate him, everyone knows the one rule: don't mess with Lana. _

_As she sits on the swings, playing by herself, she appears just as beautiful as her mother was. It's highly obvious that she's of mixed decent; her mother was white while her father is Puerto Rican. Her skin tone sets perfectly in between her parents, not too light, but not too dark either. Her hair is a chestnut brown color, with tints of auburn to it. Her eyes are what make her sparkle, they are the color of Sapphire, but become the color of the ocean, depending upon her mood. Impeccably dressed in her navy blue St. Margret's Uniform, complete with the long plaid colored skirt and black and white oxfords, she hums quietly to herself, always careful of her surroundings._

_Looking up rather quickly, Lana instantly spots two men walking towards her, pointing at her. Suddenly feeling scared, the 6 year jumps up from her swing, heading towards the house where her father was doing business. Little did she know that those men were only a distraction for the other men who grabbed her from behind. Fearing for her life, Lana began to scream loudly as possible._

"_Papi! Papi help me!"_

_According to witnesses, Lana screams for help lasted but only mere seconds._

_She tried calling out for her father one last time, but the scream was quickly muffled with a cloth filled with chlorophyl that quickly silenced the girl. Hearing the commotion outside along with the screams of his baby girl, Carlos Hernandez quickly ran outside, only to see a black car driving away, and Lana nowhere to be found. _

_Manhattan, 17 years later _

_There is a small girl crying in the back of the dark van, she seems scared, constantly whimpering for her mommy. She reminds him so much of his own daughter. _

"_Shh, it's alright love, you're safe" he says reaching towards the little girl who instantly cowers away from him._

"_I want my mommy, I wanna go home!"_

"_You're going home soon princess, I promise"_

"_I wanna go home, NOW!"_

"_You will, soon"_

"_No, now! I want my mommy, take me back to my mommy!" _

_He quickly grows frustrated with the girl; she wasn't supposed to be afraid of him. She was supposed to be happy to see him; dammit why wasn't she happy to see him? It had been so long since he'd held her in his arms. Looking at her, she's almost the spitting image of his Lana. The hair, the eyes, everything about her screams Lana. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Abigail; Abigail Mackenzie Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd"_

"_Hi Abigail, my name's Carlos"_

* * *

Seattle

Her life has been anything but normal; her mother died when she was just 4, she was taken from her father when she was 6. She was passed around from person to person until the age of 18 when she finally graduated from high school(surprisingly with a 4.0 gpa). She went on to get a full rides to practically every country in the US before settling on Columbia, which is where she went to Med School. Now a first year surgical resident at Seattle Grace, one of the most competitive and teaching hospitals in the country Lana Peters feels as though she's finally found her footing. Though her first year of residency is almost over, she still hasn't found her place amongst her fellow interns. Though she has found favor with several residence and attendings, it's the interns she can't understand. How was it, that Meredith Grey, the woman who slept with a married man, a fellow intern and a couple of guys when she was inebriated the so called "golden child"? She didn't understand what it was that Dr. Burke saw in Cristina Yang, because aside from being a kick ass surgeon, there was nothing remotely human about her. Izzie Stevens was certifiably crazy, George O'Malley was everyone's door mat, and Alex Karev was just a jackass.

"Dr. Peters" Dr. Bailey called out

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"You're with Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan today; if Shepherd seems the least bit overwhelmed with the case, you page me or the Chief you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey; though I can't see Dr. Shepherd being overwhelmed with a case"

"It's a very sensitive case; a little girl came in, possibly kidnapped and, it's just bad all around"

"Oh..."

"You alright Lana?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine"

"Don't tell me you've got some sad story that has to do with kidnapping too?"

"If I do or do not have a, situation with the subject, I can assure you that I won't let it get in the way of my professionalism"

"Alright fine, but I'm sending Karev along, just in case"

"Great, just what I need, Karev here to ridicule me" Lana said with an eye roll

Stepping onto the elevator, Lana felt highly confident about the case, mainly because she'd be getting the chance to work with two of the world's greatest surgeons. Her mood was ruined when Alex Karev stepped onto the elevator.

"Karev"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Peter Pan"

"Ugh, must you use that horrible nickname?"

"Ya know, you'd have more friends if you weren't such a bitch"

"And you'd be a better surgeon if you weren't such a dick"

"Whatever"

"That attitude is the exact reason you're still stuck on Dr. Montgomery's service"

"Somewhere you wanna be"

"Only because unlike yourself, I wish to be at least as half as great as her"

"Dude, it's the gynie squad; it sucks"

"You're such an asshole Karev" Lana said just as they arrived at the pit where Dr. Robbins was trying to calm her tiny patient.

"It's alright sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you" Arizona said calmly for what felt like the hundredth time that day, to no avail.

Sensing the little girl's panic, Lana quickly walked towards the bed and sat beside the little girl.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked

"I'm Lana, what's your name?"

"I, I don't know!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay honey, don't cry. Ya know, I was lost when I was your age"

"You, you were?"

"Uh huh, some really bad men took me away from my Papi"

"What's a Papi?"

"It's the same as daddy, but in Spanish"

"Oh. How'd you learn Spanish?"

"Well, my Papi, was from Granada"

"Where's that?"

"It's this beautiful city, all the way on the other side of the world"

"Did your Papi take you to Granola?"

"He said he said he would; and it's Gra-na-da"

"Did you ever find your Papi Lana?"

"No, I didn't; those bad people kept moving me around a lot"

"Do you miss your daddy?"

"I do, I miss him every day. Hey, how about we come up with a name for you until we can figure out what your real one is?"

"Okay, I'd like that"

"Hmmm..."

"What is it Lana?"

"I'm trying to think of a name for you. Hmmm, you look like you should have a fancy name"

"I do?"

"Oh yeah, you look really fancy" Lana said, poking the little girl in the side, getting her to giggle a bit

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes, you're smiling! Now, with a smile like that, I'm gonna call you...Brooke; yeah, you look like a Blair. You like the name Blair?"

"Mmmm, yeah! I like Blair! It's a pretty name!"

"Alright, Blair it is then. So B, why won't you let Dr. Robbins figure out what's wrong with you"

"Too many people" Blair said shaking her head

"So, what if it's just Dr. Robbins then?"

"And you, I like you Lana"

"Okay, just me and Dr. Robbins then; you comfortable with that?"

"Uh huh" Blair said nodding

"Dr. Peters, could I have a word?" Dr. Robbins said looking quite interested

"Sure; I'll be right back B"

"Okay"

"You wanna explain how the hell you got that kid to stop crying in less than 15 minutes?" Arizona said to the young intern

"She's scared; most kidnap victims are"

"And how are you so sure that she's a kidnap victim"

"I know a kid who's been kidnapped Dr. Robbins"

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"And how is that?"

"...Because I was one"


	4. Whispers in the Dark

**Chapter 4:**

**Wow! Over 25 reviews in just 3 chapters! I am in awe right now! This is absolutely amazing to me; thank you all so much. Much of this story is already pre-planned thanks to the note app on my handy dandy iPhone. I can't say yet exactly how many chapters this story will be, but so far I've pre planned out up to chapter 11; at this rate, I could be updating this story every day, maybe several times a day at least until school starts. As I said, I have up to chapter 11 planned out, though that's not where this story will end. I have to say that the subject of kidnapping is a very serious matter so, I plan on portraying those parts for both Lana and Abigail to the best of my abilities. Thanks to you guys, I have managed to pre-plan out the ideas for at least 7 other fanfics. You guys are so amazing for all of this love! I have to give addekfanforever and alterus much love for all of the wonderful reviews, thanks so much guys! Keep reviewing and be sure to check out my other Addek story "Fighting Our Way Through The Darkness! You guys are so wonderful for all of the positive feedback...ya'll rock! Oh and I must mention there is smutt in this chapter, Addek smutt!**

**Xx**

_Manhattan:_

_Walking into the brownstone without Abigail feels weird to Addison and Derek Shepherd. The silence is foreign to them. Whenever they get home, they're usually met with a loud squeal of 'mommy' or daddy', followed by the loud pitter patter of bare feet before a whirlybird of Chestnut mixed with Crimson comes into view. Derek liked to call her an airplane with the way she would run down the hallway of the brownstone, their maid/nanny Carmen often calling out to her in Spanish 'Abby don't run down the hallway, you'll hurt yourself. Being home stings for Addison more than anybody, mainly because being here reminds her of her precious baby girl. There are toys littering the staircase from where Abby had been having a tea party with her bears and dollies, Mr. Sunshine in particular; she never went anywhere without him. Walking towards the stairs, she reaches out and picks up the raggedy old teddy bear that Mark had given her at just 3 months old. _

"_Addie?" Mark calls out as he watches his friend stand on the staircase, holding the bear close._

"_She'll be fine Mark" Derek tells him as he watches his wife, who begins to pick up her daughter's things. _

"_I'm gonna go down to the station, give them some information; call me and let me know if you guys need anything Shep" Mark tells him_

"_I will man, thanks" Derek says patting his best friend on the back before he exits. _

_Left alone in the living room, Derek finds himself staring at pictures of his daughter; he can't help but stare at them. There are pictures of Abigail lining practically every wall downstairs. Most of them are professional, but a lot of them are just random pictures of Abby. He can't help but smile when he looks at one photo in particular; it had to be taken at least 6 months ago, back when things were still okay between he and Addison. Abby had just turned 4 and wanted to celebrate by going to the park with her parents and her two favoritest uncles, Uncle Mark and Uncle Archer, mommy and daddy's brothers. _

_He feels his eyes begin to sting with tears as he looks at how happy his little girl appears to be in the photo; Addison had taken the sweet photo. Derek, Mark and Archer all stood by each other, Archer looking happier than Derek had ever seen him. All 3 of them were holding Abigail, who was stretched across the 3 of them, a huge grin on her face. He has to put the picture down on the end table while he leans against the wall and cries. He's never really been one to show his emotions much, but knowing that someone had taken his precious little girl away from him hurt more than anything. _

"_What are you still doing here?" Addison sniffles, causing Derek to turn around and look at her; he had never seen her look so broken. Her clothes are disheveled and dirty, there's a bruise that's beginning to turn purple on her knee, probably from where she'd fell. _

"_Why are you still here Derek?" Addison asks, her voice sounding much more firmer_

"_I live here Addie?"_

"_Do you? Because you haven't been here in, let's see...12 days! You've been gone for 12 days Derek, no phone call, no note no nothing and now all of a sudden you wanna come here and act like this is your home? No, get out!"_

"_Addison, don't do this" Derek says softly, too broken to fight with her_

"_I said get out!"_

"_Addison, I'm not leaving"_

"_GET OUT!" He can hear the tenseness in her voice which he knows means that yelling will start and his wife's prim and proper mannerisms will be replaced with a bitter bitchiness and ugly words that usually start with the word F._

"_Addison, stop"_

"_No, you don't get to do this, come home and cry over her!"_

"_She's my daughter dammit! She is my daughter Addison and she is missing!" Derek shouts, letting his temper get the best of him_

"_Oh, so now she's your daughter?" Addison says with a bitter laugh_

"_Don't do that Addie, don't belittle me as if I'm a dead beat dad"_

"_Oh now you're so broken up because she's missing! You couldn't bother to be her dad before, because all you fucking cared about was your fucking job!"_

"_Here we go again, Addison I am a surgeon"_

"_So am I Derek so am I! I am just as good of a surgeon as you are and I work just as hard as you, but I make the time to see my daughter"_

"_Addison, you can't compare cutting open people's brains to-"_

"_Oh save me the bullshit Derek; my job is just as hard and just as complicated as yours"_

"_Yeah, because sitting between women's legs is far more harder than trying to remove what's supposed to be an inoperable tumor, yeah okay"_

"_You know what Derek?" Addison says, walking towards him so that her face is deadly close to his_

"_What?" he spits out at her_

"_I should've fucking left you, I should've left and taken Abby and left but no because I fucking love you I stayed and I put of with your bullshit. You know what Derek just get out! Get out! Walk away Derek, it's what you do best! Just get out!" Addison says through gritted teeth as she begins to push her husband who simply stands there. Growling in frustration, the redhead pushes him again, angrily hitting him in the chest. _

"_Get out! Get the fuck out! Get out Derek, get out!"_

"_Addison, stop" he tells her, but she doesn't she can't see past her own anger_

"_Derek, get out!"_

"_Addison, just stop" Derek says calmly, grabbing her shoulders_

"_No! Stop it! Let go of me, I hate you!"_

_The yelling and the punching and pushing lasts a few minutes more before he finds himself sliding to the floor, cradling his wife in his arms as she sobs like he's never heard her sob before. This, what she's going through is a pain that even he as a father can't quite understand. He feels guilt for not being there like he should have been, and that's what pains him the most. _

"_Shhh, shhh, it's alright Addie, you're safe"_

"_I just want my baby back"_

"_I know and we'll get her back"_

"_But what if they can't find her?"_

"_Then we'll deal with that together"_

"_You won't run away?"_

"_No, no more running, I promise; I'm sorry Addie, for not being there for you or for Abby; I'm so sorry Addie"_

"_I needed you, we needed you" the redhead sniffles, looking up into her husband's eyes_

"_I know and I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry" Derek says, reaching out to wipe away a few stray tears. _

xx

_They don't know what causes it but, almost instantly, their lips touch; it's a soft kiss, highly unsure of what this means for them. It's Derek who takes the lead by making the first move, something he doesn't usually do. He kisses his wife back, softly, tenderly, passionately; the kiss feels as if his lips are barely there. It's a familiar feeling, kissing Derek, it makes her think of how they used to kiss in the rain back when they were in medical school. Kissing Derek makes her think of the day they'd made Abigail, upstairs in their bedroom in the middle of the day since they had both got stuck inside by the rain. Ironically, it's beginning to rain outside which makes this all the more meaningful for her. _

_Closing her eyes and sighing, she allows herself to relax in his arms, leaning forward and grabbing the front of his shirt. His hands seem to have a mind of their own as he helps her settle herself on his lap straddling him. He slowly begins to unbutton the silk cream colored blouse his wife is wearing, pushing it off of her shoulders. She looks up at him, her eyes mixed with desire and pain as he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder which makes her shudder at the contact. Looking up at her as if to get the go ahead, he continues pressing kissing along her bare shoulder until he reaches the roundness of her breasts. Slowly, he pushes the shirt completely off of her shoulders, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. She wants this, they both do. _

_Standing up carefully, Derek carries his wife up the stairs to their bedroom, a place they haven't been together in quite some time. Slowly, he lies her down on the bed before removing his own clothing. Very carefully, he kisses his way down her body, taking the time to pay close attention to her breasts, something he's missed greatly. It had been moths since they'd had sex so of course he'd missed being able to touch her breasts, squeezes them, run his tongue along her rosy hardened nipples. He takes his time with her, loving the way she softly gasps underneath him, causing his erection to strain through his boxers. _

_He doesn't want to rush things, even though the very large bulge in his pants is quite desperate to be inside her, thrusting deeply until reaching a release. Mentally however, he understands how important this is; right now his wife doesn't need to be fucked, she needs to be made love to, delicately. He continues kissing her, down to her navel as he stops, just long enough to unzip the pencil skirt and push it down her legs, which instinctively wrap around his waist. _

"_Wait, Addie, slow down" he gently tells her_

"_Derek, I need you"Addison moans_

"_I know, I need you too; you have no idea, but I'm taking my time. We're doing this the right way" he tells her before placing her legs onto the bed, spreading them apart. _

_He starts slow, kissing her inner thighs before getting on his knees, kissing her core softly through her panties, making her moan. He has to smirk at just how wet his wife is right now; he's still got that effect. Pushing her panties to the side, he slowly thrusts two fingers inside of her, eliciting a moan of his name. He continues thrusting his fingers at a moderate pace as he tongue circles her clit slowly, causing Addison to moan to dear God, followed by his name once again. He's missed this, being this intimate with his wife, he forgot how good he could make her feel. He thrusts his fingers deeper, taking the time to suck her clit, giving the small nub extra special attention. _

_He can tell by the way her thighs are shaking that it feels good, really good. He tries holding her hips steady with his free hand, but it doesn't seem to work because with the way her hips keep rising and falling off the bed, he just sorta gives up on that issue. He finds himself groaning, the strain in his boxers growing even tighter as she grips his hair, letting the word 'fuck' slip from her mouth; that's how he knows it's really good, when she starts to swear. He can't stop himself from pleasing her, he enjoys the things he can do to her, the womanly moans and screams that emerge themselves from her perfect lips. He thrusts his fingers right along her g-spot at warp speed as his tongue slides back and forth and across her clit, biting at it slightly. _

_Soon enough, she screams and her muscles begin to tighten around his two fingers before a warm sweetness makes it way down his hand. He quickly pulls his fingers away, allowing his tongue to lap up the sweet taste; he's always liked the way she tastes, and the way she smells. He removes his tongue, allowing her a few moments to catch her breath while he removes her panties, tossing them aside. He stands up, daring to look at her expression post coital. She's panting, her eyes are clothes; her hands still gripping the sheets. He smiles at the way her chest rises and falls at an uneven rate as he watches her try and regain her breathing._

_Finally, after a few moments, she opens her eyes which are slightly glazed over and smiles lazily at him. _

"_Derek, oh my God that was-"_

"_Shhh" he tells her, just glad to see her smiling again_

_Leaning forward to rest on her elbows, Addison looks at him, biting her lip; her eyes conveying so much more. Smirking back at his wife, Derek climbs onto the bed, pressing his weight against her. He takes her hands and pins them to the bed, her legs once again instinctively wrapping around his torso._

"_There's plenty of time for that Addie" he tells her before pressing a kiss to her lips, which trail their way down her neck, gently sucking at the skin, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He allows her arms free as he focuses on kissing her neck. Her hands however, find their way into his boxers, with causes him to groan because she's got his length in her hands, stroking it. God she knows he likes it when she does that. His eyes instinctively close as he allows his wife's hands to work their magic. _

xx

_He had plans to take control of tonight but, she totally wins, because with her hands on his dick there's literally no contest. The feeling of having the strain in his pants relieved is much needed, mostly because he hasn't seen any action going on down there in quite some time. She continues stroking him, enjoying the groans that spill from his mouth. She stops though because she knows just how long it's been for him and right now, they need more than just hand and mouth action going on; they need skin to skin contact. Slowly, she slides his boxers down his hips, Derek quickly helping to push them off completely. _

_Taking his length from her, he teases her by running his tip back and forth against her clit and her opening. He smiles at the look of satisfaction on his wife's face before he pushes into her. _

_They don't realize exactly how long it's been until Derek is inside of her; it's been 3 months to be exact, but to them, 3 months feels like 3 years. He finds himself groaning at the way her body adjusts to fit around him, perfectly like a glove. Slowly, he begins to thrust into her, swearing that he go explode at that very second, and he's sure she could too. They hold off though, wanting this to last. It's slow for them tonight, mainly because if they go any faster, this could be over in mere minutes and that's not what either party wants or needs. _

_He takes his time, giving his wife slow, deep thrust filled with passion. He knows that she needs this, that they need this, to get their minds off of the fact that their marriage has been a mess for the past 6 months and the fact that their little girl has gone missing; they need this tonight. Once again, her legs instinctively wrap around his torso, and he doesn't stop her either; he simply grabs them and thrusts into her deeper, making her moan louder. He's missed this, being this close, this intimate with his wife. He feels like an idiot for even allowing himself to drift this far apart from her, from their marriage, from their child. He doesn't even remember what drove him to begin to work so much. They were doing fine before, happy and in love. Somehow, their signals got mixed up and this was now the result. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Derek finds himself softly calling out to his wife._

_He truly means it, though he's sure she didn't hear it with the way she's moaning his name. He doesn't want her to forget just how truly and deeply sorry his is for all that he's put her through. He thinks back to how she'd said that she wishes she had left him and it stings, causing him to thrust into her faster and deeper. He doesn't want that to happen, that can't happen, she can't leave him. He kisses along her neck as he continues to thrust into her. He doesn't realize that his tears are falling onto her neck as he kisses her, letting out soft whispers of 'I'm sorry' and 'please don't leave me'. He needs her now he realizes more than ever. He wouldn't know how to handle it if she left him; it may have taken their daughter disappearing but, Derek Shepherd realized that he couldn't let go of Addison if he tried. _

_He can feel her walls begin to tighten around his so he pulls out quickly, rolling her onto her side before quickly sliding into her from behind. He can tell that this is something she's definitely missed when the way she cries out 'oh fuck!' once he's inside her again. It's a position they used quite often while she was pregnant with Abigail and even after they'd had her; she said she felt secure with Derek holding her as he fucked her into oblivion. She reaches behind her and pulls him forward so that she can kiss him, because God does she want to kiss him right now; he's doing a hell of a lot to keep her mind off of the fact that her baby girl is missing. She takes the hand that isn't holding her hips steady and brings it to her breast, which he instantly grabs, taking her nipple and twisting it between his thumb and index finger, making her groan. _

_He focuses his attention on sucking the skin between her shoulder and earlobe, leaving dark marks that he' sure make up won't cover. One hand holds her steady as he quickly thrusts into her, slowing down the pace every once in a while, causing Addison to whimper out in pleasure. His other hand alternates between teasing her nipples, making her groan his name. Pretty soon she takes his hand and places it between her legs, practically begging him to rub her clit, which he has no problem doing. He spreads her lips apart, using his middle finger to swirl across her clit at a moderate rate, making her pushing her hips back and forth along his length which makes him groan in pleasure. He lets go of her hips and pulls her hair lightly, making her scream his name while rubbing at her clit faster. _

_Soon enough they're both moaning and groaning and swearing at the sensational feeling that is now flowing between them. He slows down his thrusts and pulls out once they get close to their high; she's annoyed at first, but once he rolls over so that she's on top of him, quickly sinking down onto his length, she fully understands. He pulls her closer to him as he begins to thrust faster, loving the way that her breasts slightly bounce as she moans his name over and over and over again. His hands snake down to grab her ass firmly as he thrusts into her a few more times before they both see an explosion and finally release inside one another, moaning and swearing each other's names, followed by a simultaneous 'Oh God'. _

* * *

Seattle

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you were kidnapped, as a kid?" Alex Karev said staring at the girl in disbelief, that sort of thing only happened in movies and every once in a while in real life.

"Yes Alex, I was kidnapped as a kid; don't believe me? Google me, my story's there" Lana told him

"That would explain why she seems so attached to you" Arizona said

"I was a little bit older than her, 6 when I was abducted; people my father knew who wanted to get him took me"

"How'd you end up in Seattle as a doctor?"

"I got tossed around from person to person; every time my father got close to finding me, I got tossed into another foster home"

"You ended up in the foster system?" Alex asked

"Not exactly; there were people, who wanted children and couldn't obtain them the legal way so..."

"You were sold into child trafficking" Arizona said completely astonished

"Yeah; I would stay with a family for a while, and then when my Papi got close to finding me..."

"You got sent to another family; how'd no one ever put two and two together, or is Lana even your real name?"

"Lana's my real name, I just never used it until recently; being a child trafficking kid you learn all about fake id's social security cards, birth certificates, aliases. I didn't use my real name until med school"

"I'm assuming you used a fake social security number then?"

"No, I used my real one; if you've been missing for a significant amount of time, you're officially declared dead"

"So once they thought you were dead you just, started using your real name again?" Alex asked

"Yeah"

"So what do you think happened to that little girl in there? You think it was child trafficking?" Arizona asked.

Taking a good look at the little girl, Lana smiles sadly at her; she reminded her so much of herself when she was first taken.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"That's not the face of a child trafficking kid; no, that's the face of a kid who got kidnapped and was lucky enough to get away. She seems healthy, well feed, in decent clothes. Trafficking kids don't look as good, trust me I know"

"Lana, if you ever wanna-"

"Dr. Robbins, thank you, but no thank you; I just wanna help this little girl get home to her parents safely" Lana said

xx

Sitting in the darkened on call room, Callie Torres tried desperately to make sense of what had caused her good friend to be so upset. When she saw her in the elevator, she figured that Addison had had a fight with either Derek or Mark; but when she saw the redhead walk into an on call room, she sensed that whatever was going on was deeper than that.

"Addie, come on, it's okay, you can talk to me" Callie said quietly as she rubbed her friend's back. Since they'd met a few weeks ago during a very difficult case, the two had become great friends; if there was one thing Callie had learned from being friends with Addison, it was that something had to be seriously wrong for her to cry.

"Can you keep a secret?" Addison said as she looked up, mascara stains covering her cheeks

"Sure, anything? You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh God no! It's, it's something from my past; back in New York when Derek and I were still together"

"Whatever it is Addison, you can tell me, I promise" Callie said

"We had a daughter" Addison whispered

"You and Derek had a kid? I didn't know that"

"Nobody knows; we don't talk about her"

"What happened, did she die?"

"No, she was kidnapped. We were at the park, Abigail, that's her name. We were at the park and this man, this man took my baby Callie, he snatched her from the swing, and she was so scared. She kept calling out to me, begging me to help her...but I couldn't" Addison said breaking down into tears again

"Oh God Addison, I am so so sorry"

"There's a little girl here, they think she was kidnapped and-"

"It's hard isn't it?"

"It hurts! I mean, I'm happy that little girl was found, because I don't want any parent to go through what I went through, what I'm going through; but I just, why wasn't she found? It's been a year and a half, this week. I haven't seen my baby, held her, hear her call me mommy in almost 2 years, and so for there to be a kid here who's around the same age as Abby-"

"Makes this week even harder; oh God Addie, I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Callie said sympathetically

"I just want my baby back"


	5. Avoidance is Best

**Chapter 5:**

**40 reviews!? Oh my Gosh! You guys will never know how amazing that makes me feel! Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. So, as I said during chapter 1, I tweaked the character's backgrounds a bit, well mainly Addison's background. So, I'm introducing a few new character's in this chapter. Now if you've read my fanfic "I need you" Trina Montgomery won't seem so new; the only difference is, she's a bit nicer in this fic. Also, I've changed the dynamic of Addison's family-a lot; if you paid attention in chapter 1, I said that Addison's father divorced her mother. The Captain and Bizzy had 3 children together: Addison, Archer and Trina. Now, The Captain has another daughter by another woman named Vivienne(play by Connie Britton). **

**Thanks to all of your amazing feedback, I am proud to announce that this ENTIRE story has been pre planned out, all the way to the end and...There's gonna be a sequel! Aren't you guys excited? Thank you all so much for the reviews, they make me very happy, and keep me very occupied with ideas for this story, as well as other stories! You guys are the absolute best! Keep reading, keep reviewing and I'm going to shamelessly keep promoting my other Addek fic "Fighting Our Way Through The Darkness"-it's really good, if I do say so myself! **

**Xx**

Seattle:

Standing in the middle of the busy ER, Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan both find themselves to be somewhat frozen, frozen in time. They've been assigned to a case that both men find to be very sensitive for them; the kidnapping case. There were mentions of the little girl having a possible head injury and other bruises that could need cosmetic work done. However, neither man can seem to move at the moment; though this particular case has nothing to with either of them, the subject matter is still very sensitive. For Derek, it only brings back pain and past mistakes. For Mark, it makes him think of his pseudo niece who has been missing for the past 18 months and the fact that it's ruined his 2 best friend's lives, costing him one friend in the wake.

He's never been big on kids, aside from the Shepherd kids; they're just so damn cute. Abigail Mackenzie however, was a whole other breed of kid; she'd had his heart since they day he found out she existed. He was there in the delivery room while Addison yelled and screamed at Derek for 19 and a half hours, cursing his existence. He was there the minute she came into the world a gooey, bloody screaming mess. He was there for all of her firsts, never missing anything. She was his work buddy, his little pal. She made him want to become a better man, even dropping his 'I don't ever want kids rule', but only if the kid came out as cute and as amazing as Abigail. If this was how pained he felt, he can only imagine how upsetting this must be for Derek, and especially Addison. Turning to his best friend he has to ask,

"You okay man?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'll be fine"

"You're been standing in the same spot for the past 15 minutes"

"So have you"

"...Point taken; look, the chief said-"

"I know what Webber said Mark; I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"You know what why don't you check on Addison; you two seemed so chummy earlier and I saw how you were holding her hand...how long had you two been screwing behind my back?"

"Derek come on, it happened once and it was a mistake"

"Mistake? You screwing my wife was a mistake?"

"Yeah, Derek; people make mistakes, just like you"

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me about the fight you two had"

"Which one, you mean the one after I caught you in bed, in my bed on top of my wife?"

"No, I mean the one before that, about, you know"

"She told you about that?"

"How do you think I ended up there? You hadn't come home, hell she said you hadn't talked to her at all you just, made the decision for her. She called me, a crying hysterical mess telling me about everything and she kissed me. Believe me Derek I tried to get her to stop but then she started telling me all of this stuff about Abby and I got all upset and, it just happened"

"So you two were crying over my kid and-"

"Hey, you should've been there! You walked out on your wife when she needed you the most, and then you've let her take all of the heat about why you left her; tell me something, does Meredith know about Abby?" Mark asks before Derek's fist comes flying towards his face, knocking him into an intern. Holding his jaw for a split second, Mark regains his balance and throws Derek blow much more forceful than the one he's just received. It's only mere seconds before the two men are on the ground, Mark on top of Derek, punching him in the face.

"Hey, hey, break it up!" Richard calls out as a few male attendings and residents pull Mark and Derek apart.

"Shepherd I told you if you couldn't handle it then-"

"He started it!"

"You fucking kidding me? You threw the first punch!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it! I don't wanna see either of you back here until Bailey says she needs you, is that understood?"

"Yes chief"

"Fine"

"What the hell are you people looking at? We have a hospital to run, now get back to work!" Richard barks at the doctors and nurses still standing around.

* * *

_Manhattan:_

_Rolling over lazily, Addison is surprised to find her husband still in bed next to her; once he notices that she's awake, he smiles at her._

"_Hey"_

"_Hi"_

"_So, about last night..."_

"_Derek, last night was, amazing, it really was"_

"_I meant what I said Addie, no walking away"_

"_I know Derek, I know" Addison tells him before leaning in to kiss him, just as Mark walks in_

"_Derek, Addie, I...whoa!"_

"_Mark Sloan! Do you know what the word 'knock' means!?" Addison yells, pulling the covers up over herself_

"_My bad, I was just coming to tell you guys that your parents are here"_

"_Wait, parents, as in my parents?" Addison asks_

"_No, as in both of your parents"_

"_Wait, my mom's here too?"_

"_Uh, yeah, hence, 'your parents are here'"_

"_How the hell did my parents find out, I didn't call them"_

"_Where are they Mark?"_

"_Downstairs"_

"_Wait, my parents, our parents are downstairs, in our living room? Derek, my shirt and my bra-"_

"_Picked that up on my way in; don't worry, they didn't see anything" Mark says with a smirk as he hands Addison her discarded items_

"_Shut up. How the hell did my parents get here?" Addison wonders_

"_Well, from what Mama Shepherd said, they showed up on her doorstep this morning"_

"_Wait, Bizzy and The Captain went to Carolyn's house?"_

"_Apparently, they heard what happened through someone-"_

"_The police chief's mother" Addison says coming to the realization_

"_You mean Chief Morris is a WASP?" Mark asks_

"_Yes, Mark, but that's not the point; his mother lives next door to Bizzy and they're on the same Ladies Auxiliary board. So, I'm assuming that once I didn't call my mother and tell her what happened, Mrs. Morris did"_

"_Speaking of the police chief, Addison, the detectives are supposed to stop by today" Derek reminds her_

"_What time is it?" Addison asks Derek as she leans over to look at the clock on the nightstand_

"A_lmost 11"_

_"Dammit"_

"_We should start getting dressed" Derek says _

"_You're right, we can't keep my mother waiting; you know how Bizzy is about tardiness" Addison says sarcastically as other voices are heard coming up the stairs._

"_Is that..."_

"_Trina, oh God" Addison says as Mark quickly comes into the bedroom, locking the door behind him._

"_Mark, is everything okay?" Trina asks _

"_Uh, yeah"_

"_Is she alright?" Trina asks _

"_She's uh..." Mark falters as Derek and Addison silently try and figure out what to do_

_"Mark?"_

"_I'm in the shower" Addison calls out from the bathroom as Derek quickly grabs a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before tossing his and Addison's clothes from the night before into the laundry basket._

_xx_

_Once that's done, Mark quickly opens the door, giving the elder Montgomery sister a smile._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite manwhore" Trina says with a smile_

"_Trina" Mark grins giving petite woman a hug_

"_Derek Shepherd, it's been a while; I'm actually surprised to see you here, shouldn't you be working or something?" Trina says, not hiding her dislike for her brother-in-law_

"_My daughter's missing Trina, don't start"_

"_Well, I'm actually quite glad that it took something like this to happen for you to realize-"_

"_Can you two stop that, just for today?" Addison says as she emerges from the bathroom, clad in only a towel and wet hair._

"_Addie" Trina says sympathetically, giving her baby sister a hug, which she gratefully accepts_

"_You guys, leave us alone; tell my mother we'll be down in a bit" Trina says instantly taking note of the rumpled bed sheets._

"_Did you and Derek have sex last night" Trina states once Mark and Derek have left the room_

_"Maybe" Addison mutters, avoiding eye contact_

"_Addison!" Trina scolds_

"_What? He's still my husband Trina! I don't know how it happened but, one minute we were fighting and, the next minute, he's making love to me" Addison says dreamily as she sifts through her drawer looking for a pair of panties._

"_Hey, I'm not interrupting, am I?" Comes the voice of one Vivienne Montgomery _

"_Yes, you are" Trina says with annoyance_

"_Trina, nice to see you too" Vivienne says _

_"Viv!"_

_"Oh, Addie! John and I came as soon as we heard" Vivienne says, taking in the rumpled bed sheets_

"_Your bed's unmade, that's not like you" Vivienne states_

"_I had a rough night last night" Addison says, causing Trina to snort_

"_Oh my God, you had sex last night!"_

"_Vivienne, shut up!" Addison muttered _

"_Wow, how long's it been since you and Derek, ya know?"_

"_3 months"_

"_Oh dear God, her child is missing and you wanna talk to her, about her up until last night, nonexistent sex life?!" Trina shouts_

"_I asked about it because it was keeping her mind off of what she's about to face when she goes downstairs; a family full of sympathetic people and cops who wanna ask her a million questions about her missing child!" Vivienne shouts_

"_God! Can you two just, stop it! Can't you just, pretend to like each other, just for today? Please, because I need to get through today and I can't do that without both of my sisters so just, today, no fighting, please?" Addison says, turning around to face her sisters with tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh, Addie, Addie I'm sorry" Trina says softly_

"_No more fighting, I promise. we're sisters; Trina and I may hate each other but, we have a common goal and that's the fact that we love you and we want to make sure that you're okay and that Abby comes back home to you safely" Vivienne says _

"_Thank you"_

_xx_

_Finally heading downstairs some 10 minutes later, Addison is surprised to see practically her entire family, both Shepherds and Montgomery's sitting in her living room. Derek of course is the first to greet her, enveloping her into a hug._

"_It'll be okay; remember, no walking away, we stick together" he whispers in her ear._

_She's greeted by her father, who instantly pulls her in for a hug_

_"Oh, Kitten" The Captain says quietly, running his hands through her hair_

_"I thought I told you-"_

_"No, right now you're my Kitten; you're my little girl, whose little girl is missing. Today, I'm your father" The Captain says_

_"I just want her to come back daddy"_

_"And she will Kitten, she will I promise" he tells her_

_She's surprised to see Sam and Naomi standing in a corner nearby_

_"What are you guys doing here? Maya, hey sweetie" _

_"Hi Aunty Addison" 11 year old Maya says to her aunt_

_"Savv called us" Naomi says pulling her best friend into a tight hug_

_"We took the first red eye out here" Sam says giving Addison a hug._

_She takes her time greeting all of the Shepherd sisters, even Amelia, who doesn't usually do family gatherings is there, having took time out from her residency at John Hopkins. She's surprised to see a softer side of her mother-in-law, who isn't particularly fond of her. The sight of all of her friends and family in the room give Addison a bit of hope that maybe Abigail can be found. _

_Just as she heads towards her couch, she's surprised to see Carmen her maid standing nearby_

_"Carmen"_

_"I know you said I didn't have to come in but, I love Abigail; I've been apart of her life since she was born. I'm here because I want to be here Dr. Shepherd"_

_"Thank you Carmen"_

_xx_

_"Dr. Shepherd, do you remember anything in particular about what happened yesterday?" One of the officers_

_"Uh, no. It was just a regular day for us; she was supposed to go to ballet practice but, Amy, the receptionist said that her class had been cancelled"_

_"Are you sure Dr. Shepherd? Because we actually contacted Abigail's dance teacher and she said she was surprised that Abigail missed class"_

_"Wait, what are you saying?" Derek asks_

_"Well Dr. Shepherd, according to Madam Laurent she had her regularly scheduled 4:00 dance class"_

_"No, that can't be right" Addison says shaking her head, watching as the officers scribble down something on their notepads_

_"We need you to describe in detail everything you can remember" The other officer says_

_"I picked up Abigail from preschool like I always do around 3, but since I got the call saying that there was no dance class, we were gonna head home; but Abby wanted ice cream and to go to the park." Addison says, smiling at the memory_

_"How long did you all stay at the park?"_

_"Well, we stopped at an ice cream parlor on the way; I think it was after 4 when we got there. She was on the swings and I was watching her the entire time, but then my cell phone rang and I reached down to answer it-"_

_"So you took your eyes off of her?"_

_"No. I grabbed the phone and answered it, and she was fine; I talked to my patient. Abby stopped her swing and then this man, this man came out of nowhere and, he grabbed her. I ran after him as fast as I could; she was so scared, she kept calling for me, crying 'mommy help me'. We got the the exits and there was a van-"_

_"What color was the van?"_

_"Uh, black I think"_

_"Then what happened?"_

_"The man, he put her in the van and I begged him not to hurt her, that I'd give him whatever he wanted if he let her go; but he said that she wasn't mine and then he pushed me and I hit my head and, when I got up, they were gone" _

* * *

_Things have been good between she and Derek since Abigail's kidnapping(which has made national news). The police are doing everything that they can to find her but, so far in the past 6 weeks, nothing has happened. The only thing that's been keeping her is the fact that she's got Derek beside her through the whole thing; or so she thought. It started off as subtle things, like missing him from bed at nights, only to find him silently crying in Abigail's bedroom, holding Mr. Sunshine. Then, she woke up to a note that said he'd gotten called in to work; Addison had taken an understandable sabbatical. A one time surgery turned into two, then three, then, Derek just stopped showing up at home all together. This wasn't going to work, especially after what she had discovered this morning. It turned out their little love making session was now something much more than that; the 3 positive pregnancy tests proved that._

_Walking into Mount Sinai, she smiles politely at all of the nurses and doctors, who seem rather surprised to see her back at work. Looking around, she spots just the person she needs to see, Mark. _

"_Mark"_

"_Addison, what are you doing?" Mark asks looking utterly confused at her presence_

"_Derek, have you seen him?" she asks, arms folded across her chest which Mark has learned over the years, often spells trouble._

"_I haven't seen him all day Addie, honest"_

"_If you happen to see Derek-"_

"_Oh, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd" Dr. Reed, a 4__th__ year resident says softly_

"_Yes Dr. Reed"_

"_Didn't anyone tell you?"_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Dr. Shepherd is in New Jersey; there was a complicated transplant surgery and-"_

"_No, no one told me that my husband was doing a transplant out of town" Addison says tersely _

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_It's fine Dr. Reed, thank you for telling me" Addison says walking away quickly, also running into Trina_

"_Addison, what are you doing here?"_

"_Looking for my husband but apparently, he decided to go to New Jersey!"_

"_What?"_

"_He's working! He's in New Jersey for a fucking transplant case" Addison says getting upset_

"_Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Trina asks her baby sister_

"_I'm pregnant" Addison says quietly, looking around to make sure no one has just heard what she said_

"_What?!"_

"_Shhh! I'm about 6 weeks along"_

"_So that means this happened when-"_

"_Abigail first went missing"_

"_Oh, Addie" Trina says wrapping her arms around her sister as they head towards the entrance, only to be met with swarming news reporters who seem to have a high interest in Abigail's disappearance. _

"_Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, any word on whether or not your daughter has been found?"_

"_Dr. Shepherd how are you holding up?"_

_The millions of questions and the flashing lights are quite a bit for Addison, even though her family is famous; being a Forbes has it's perks. However, when one photographer gets a bit too eager for a photo and knocks Addison down, it's Archer who comes out of nowhere and shoos them all away._

"_What the hell is wrong with you people? Give my sister some space!" he shouts, instantly crouching down to where Trina is trying to help Addison, who seems to have hurt her knee_

"_You okay?" Trina asks protectively _

"_I just wanna go home" Addison cries_

"_And we will; Archer, drive Addison's car back to her place"_

"_What about my car?"_

"_I'll drive you back here to get it, now come on!" Trina tells her brother as the three siblings head back inside, leaving the hospital through the parking garage._

_xx_

_Once they arrive back at the brownstone, Carmen the maid is already waiting for them _

"_Dr. Shepherd, are you alright?"_

"_She'll be fine Carmen" Trina says just as Addison throws up into one of the plants nearby_

"_Or maybe she won't" Archer says cringing_

"_Come on Addie, lie down on the couch" Trina instructs as Carmen goes to get her boss some water_

"_You're not even supposed to-"_

"_Someone has to look out for you, especially with the other Dr. Shepherd gone and now..."_

"_Carmen, how did you-"_

"_You left them out on the sink in the bathroom; don't worry, your secret is safe with me" Carmen tells her boss sincerely_

"_Okay, someone wanna fill me in on what's going on, because I don't speak girl code" Archer says_

"_I'm pregnant, Archie"_

"_Derek got you pregnant again? I didn't even realize that you two were, okay let's stop right there because I just had a mental picture of you two...okay no, you're my baby sister Addie!"_

"_Archer!" Trina scolds_

"_Does Derek know?"_

"_No; that's why I was at the hospital, I was gonna tell him there, since he's never here anymore" Addison says quietly_

"_Don't tell me he's thrown himself into work again?" Archer says with annoyance_

"_Yeah" Addison nods as tears fall down her cheeks_

"_Hey, hey, it's okay Addie, it's gonna be okay" Trina says wrapping her arms around her baby sister, hugging her tightly_

"_He promised me Trina! Derek promised me that he wouldn't run, that he wouldn't walk away from me again. He said he woudn't do that! He promised that we'd get through this together!"_

"_Well, it wouldn't be the first time he's broken a promise" Archer says_

"_Archer! Stop being an ass! Addison, look at me; you're not alone, alright? Just because that idiot husband of yours walked away from his family, again, doesn't mean you're alone. You've got me and Archer here"_

"_Yeah Addie, we're right here" Archer says softly, moving to sit down beside his sisters_

"_Trina and I are right here, and we aren't going anywhere, I promise"_

_Chapter 6 to follow..._


	6. Bonding Stories

**Chapter 6:**

**Sorry for the long wait, it's the last week of Summer before I start my junior year of college so, I've been getting things ready, enjoying myself while I still can, but don't think that I've forgotten about you guys, because I know some of you have been patiently sitting and waiting, a refreshing the Grey's Fanfic page to see if I've updated this story Lol. If you want to know when I update, you could always favorite me as an author (wink wink).Again, I can't begin to thank you all for your amazing reviews, wow over 50? That's just so amazing to me, like really. As someone who loves to write, especially for shows like Grey's, Private Practice, and Once Upon a Time, it means a lot to receive such positive feedback. Being such a fan of the show and a fan of characters like Addison, Mark and The Evil Queen/Regina, and ships like Maddison and Addek, I feel a need to explore certain things/storylines that, I as a fan, feel like Shonda may have overlooked; there are ideas and storylines that could have possibly went so much better than on the show. I like to give a different perspective of things/characters. I take no credit for any of this, over 80 percent of this belongs to Shonda Rhimes/ABC, the idea for this story is all redlighting; I just put an idea into words for a fellow writer. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, you're all so amazing.**

**Xx**

Seattle

She's become the talk of the hospital, the 5 year old girl who miraculously showed up in Seattle Grace's ER less than 24 hours ago. She must obviously be important if she has 3 of the hospital's top surgeons very uncomfortable and she's managed to turn an intern into a martyred hero of some sort. No one knows exactly who she is yet, where she came from, or why she's here, but the fact that this small child is causing so much chaos means something big, and full of drama is heading towards Seattle Grace. The only person who can come towards her without her screaming is first year surgical resident Lana Peters, who has an interesting story of her own. It turns out that after googling her, the intern's story about being abducted was very true; but her father wasn't exactly that squeaky clean guy she'd painted him out to be.

"Maybe she didn't know who her father really was" Meredith Grey said as the other 5 interns gathered around the computer at the nurses station reading over articles about the girl's disappearance.

"She had to know" Cristina Yang says shaking her head

"She was only 6 at the time; her mother died when she was 4 so, all she had was her father" Izzie Stevens chimes in.

"Hey Alex, you've worked with her, does she seem like she knows anything?" Meredith asked

"Nah; when she was telling the kid what happened, she seemed so sure that her father was an innocent man; she even seemed disappointed that he never found her" Alex said

"Maybe that's why she's so invested in helping this kid, because her father never found her" George O'Malley said.

"Yeah, maybe; but that doesn't explain the way Derek, Mark and Addison reacted to the case" Meredith mused

"What do you mean?"

"Mer, Torres seemed really clear about us not repeating what we saw" Izzie reminded her

"Who cares about Torres, spill it" Cristina said

"Well, the other day Izzie and I walked in onto an on call room and found Addison crying to Callie about something" Meredith started

"Probably her McSteamy troubles; I heard he screwed Olivia the other day, maybe that's why she was mad" Cristina suggested

"No, no this seemed more serious than that; something more personal"

"I heard that the chief took her off of the kidnapping case" Alex said

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but Bailey was pretty pissed about it"

"You know, Shepherd and Sloan got into a fist fight this morning while on their way to consult with Dr. Bailey" Alex said

"Seriously?" Izzie said with surprise

"Yeah"

"It's strange; it's almost as if Addison, Derek and Mark have some sort of connection to that case or something" Meredith said wondering if there was more to this story than people knew about"

xx

"Hey Lana" Blair asked as the young intern sat in her bed braiding her hair

"Yeah B?"

"You never talk about your mommy"

"Oh, well my mami died when I was a little bit younger than you" Lana told her

"She did?"

"Mmhm, I was 4, but I still remember it; it was the saddest I've ever felt, aside from being taken from my Papi"

"Hey Lana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, do you think, I have a mommy and a daddy?"

"Oh I'm sure you do B; in fact, I'll be you that they've been looking for you this whole time"

"What if they haven't?" Blair asked, turning to look at the only person she'd been able to find comrot in since arriving at Seattle Grace

"I'm pretty sure they are; I mean, you're such an amazing little girl for them not to be" Lana said, wrapping her arms around her

"I just wish I could remember them" Blair sniffled

"You will, it just takes time"

"Did you forget your daddy?"

"Sometimes I would, but then I'd think of a happy memory and I wouldn't forget him anymore"

"I don't have any memories of my mommy and daddy" Blair said sadly

"I'll help you"

"You will?"

"Mmhmm; no kid should go without remembering their mom and dad"

"Thank you Lana; you're my best friend" Blair said, giving the older woman a hug

"You're mine too B, you're mine too; and I promise, I'm gonna help you find your parents" Lana said holding the little girl close to her, secretly wishing that she'd had someone like herself there to help her while she was lost.

* * *

_Manhattan_

_They've been driving for what feels like forever; she's stopped asking for her mommy, because every time she did, Carlos would get upset and begin yelling in a language she didn't understand. She lies in the back of the van curled up in a ball, much like she did that one time a few weeks ago when she'd broken mommy's very expensive thingy in her office after she'd told her not to bother it. Mommy was just down the hall in her room when she heard the crash. Instantly feeling scared, Abby'd hidden in the closet, curled up in a little ball until mommy came in and reassured her that she wasn't that mad. Carlos however, isn't going to do that she now realizes. She notices when the van stops and the other men get out. She can't look out of the window because it's all black so, she doesn't know where she is, but she knows that it's far away from home. _

_She lets out a small whimper when the door to the van opens and one of the men climbs in to grab her. She's really scared so she has an accident, which the guy really doesn't like. _

"_The little bitch peed on me!" the man yells in Spanish, causing Abigail to cry_

"_I didn't mean to"_

"_It's okay Mi amor" Carlos says to her in a soothing tone, reaching out to touch her cheek_

"_I just wanna go home" Abigail cries_

"_You can't"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you can't! For now, this is your home" Carlos tells her before telling the other man to send her to Teresa and Daisy._

_The house she's carried into is nice, very nice; it reminds her of her house sort of. The first thing she notices is the large portrait of a little girl around her age that hangs in the foyer. She's a very pretty girl, dressed much like her own mommy would dress her; whoever dressed her has good taste Abigail muses. The man places her onto the ground and leaves her standing in a large great room; it's a very large spacious room, much like the rooms at Bizzy's house. It may be a nice house but, it isn't her house and it's getting late and she's hungry and she misses her mommy and daddy and she doesn't have Mr. Sunshine with her so, that makes this place even scarier. Looking around to make sure no one is looking, the 4 and a half year old makes a mad dash for the front door, only to be stopped by two of the men from the van who carry her back to the great room, ignoring her screams. _

"_What's wrong Abigail, don't you like my house?" Carlos asks, sighing as Abigail shakes her head_

"_Tell me how I can make it better for you?"_

"_Take me home! I wanna go home!"_

"_Well you can't! Not until my Lana comes home!"_

"_I don't have your Lana! I don't even know what a Lana is! I just want my mommy!"_

"_Enough! Teresa, Daisy!" Carlos shouts as 2 young looking girls quickly approach him_

"_This is the new girl, Abigail; take her and get her cleaned up and put her with the rest of them" Carlos instructs._

_xx_

_What happens after that is the exact opposite of what Abigail had in mind, she's taken upstairs and given a bubble bath and placed in very nice clothing, much similar to the clothes that her mommy buys for her. Once she's been bathed and dressed, Daisy takes her into a playroom where about 10 other girls are, some her age and some older._

"_This is the playroom; you'll stay here until dinner. You get dinner, one story and then it's lights out, understood?" Daisy instructs in Spanish, to which Abby can only nod, because before she has time to ask what's going on, Daisy leaves her standing there as the other girls are now staring at her. The attention is so much for her that she begins to cry. _

"_Newbie!" one of the older girls calls out as a girl a little Black girl, bit older than Abby comes towards her. _

"_Hi, I'm Lena what's your name?" the little girl asks with a smile_

_She's very pretty with her caramel colored skin and curly hair to match her full face, but that still doesn't mean that Abigail likes her, or this place, even if there are all sorts of toys and things for her to do. _

"_I'm Abigail" she says quietly, still looking around at everything; it's like her room, but with more toys. If she weren't so scared and didn't want her mommy, she could see herself liking this place. _

"_Where am I?" she finds herself asking Lena_

"_Carlos' house"_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_I dunno" Lena says with a shrug_

"_I don't like it here, I want my mommy" Abby whimpers_

"_Aww, it's okay; I miss my mommy too" Lena says as she gives her a hug_

"_What's gonna happen to me?" she wonders as an older girl of around 10 with a deep southern accent walks up to her_

"_He's gonna sell ya"_

"_Sell me?"_

"_Yup; he's gonna sell ya to the highest person who can buy ya"_

"_But, why?"_

"_Because he's a mean bastard that's why"_

"_No, that's not why?" a girl not much older than the 10 year old says_

"_Oh yeah, then you tell us why?" Angel, the 10 year old asks_

"_You'll figure it out when it's time for the nightly story" the girl says just before Teresa comes back down the stairs_

"_Mina! You aren't supposed to be down here!" Teresa yells in Spanish as she marches the girl back upstairs, holding her fiercely by the arm. _

_Abby's too scared and homesick to eat dinner so, Stacy, a girl around her age eats her food for her. They're allowed to play a little while longer, but Abby just sits in a corner and cries while Lena tries to reassure her that everything will be okay. _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because God will find us" Lena says simply_

"_God?"_

"_Mmhm; my mommy said if I pray, that God will hear me. She said it might take a long time but, God will hear me soon"_

_An hour after that, the girls are told a story, a story about a little girl who was taken away from her daddy by some very bad men. The man loved his daughter very much and would do anything for her because she had no mother; her mother had died when she was 4. When the little girl was taken from her father, he was very sad and very angry. Then one day, he learned that there were other people just like him, who'd had their children taken away from them. He eventually became friends with those people and together, they formed a club to help them find their children. Sometimes, they would never find their children; when they couldn't, they would find other children to replace them..._

_After the story, it's time for bed, something Abby had been dreading since her arrival. She's doesn't really sleep; she can't, not without Mr. Sunshine. If she had him she'd feel somewhat okay but, she doesn't have him so, sleep is the last thing she's going to do. She's been told by some of the other girls that she could get into trouble if she cries so, she tries her hardest not to. She soon finds herself in Lena's bed, looking out of the window at the stars just as what Lena had said earlier popped into her head. Sitting up quietly, she looks out of the window and prays._

"_Dear God, please let my mommy and daddy find me"_

_Chapter 7 to Follow..._


	7. Final Exam

**Wow almost 60 reviews! You guys are awesome, just absolutely amazing; thank you all so much for your reviews! So, I've started my first week of classes and, they're doing great so far; I took a little time away from this story because writing and updating this story plus all of my other stories took a lot out of me. But now, I've decided to work on the following chapter; I kinda owe you guys since I made you wait. As previously stated, I do have this story all pre planned out but with school starting up again updates may be a bit slow depending on my class load. As far as when Addison and Derek will meet Abby/Blair, you guys have to be patient because I have those sweet little reunions (yes reunions because Derek and Addison will both meet her at different times) planned out in the following chapters. Also, you guys are gonna have to wait to figure out what happens to baby Montgomery-Shepherd; he or she may or may not be alive and just haven't made an appearance yet. (insert evil grin). Any who, please enjoy chapter 7 and keep those reviews coming!**

**Xx**

_When she wakes up the next morning, she feels somewhat better, but that's only because she has Lena there; Lena's nice she thinks to herself. She's awakened pretty early that morning by the soft speaking Spanish voices of Daisy and Teresa who gently wake the girls and make sure that their faces are washed and their hair is combed before they head to the kitchen to have breakfast. Abby later comes to realize that there are 2 kitchens in the house; a regular kitchen where Carlos eats and another kitchen designed just for the girls. In fact, she learns that where they stay is practically it's own little house inside of an even bigger house. The kitchen is made sort of like a restaurant with lots of tables and chairs. Each of the girls sits at a table with someone they feel familiar with; Abby of course sits with Lena, being that she's the only girl she knows and actually trusts. A young girl around their age sits down at the table with them. _

"_Hi, I'm Madeline" she says with a smile making her missing top and bottom teeth evident. She has curly brown hair and pretty green eyes. She seems nice Abigail muses_

"_Hi, I'm Abigail"_

"_You're new here I can tell" Madeline says _

"_I'm scared"_

"_Most new kids are"_

"_What's gonna happen to me?"_

"_Well, nothing right now until the other people get a chance to look at you" Madie explains_

"_Other people?"_

"_Yeah; Mr. Carlos has other friends whose kids were taken away"_

"_Taken away?" Abby asks as Madie sighs dramatically _

"_A really long time ago Mr. Carlos had a daughter named Lana and some bad men took her away. Mr. Carlos met some other people whose kids had been taken away. Mr. Carlos and those people find other kids and taken them from their parents and they sell them to other people" Madie tells her_

"_So, they're gonna sell me to somebody else?" Abigail asks in a panic_

"_That's the plan"_

"_I don't wanna be here" Abigail says, standing up from the table_

"_Madie, why'd you tell her that? You know what's gonna happen if she tries to run!" Lena hisses at her, making Abby turn and face her_

"_What's gonna happen if I try and run away?" Abby asks Lena who sighs sympathetically_

"_A couple of girls tried to run away but, they just got caught and Mr. Carlos wasn't happy...one girl did run away. Her name was Jade..."_

"_What happened to Jade?"Abby asks as Lena shrugs_

"_That's a lie Lena, you know what happened to her" Madie says_

"_Tell me Lena"_

"_Well...she died and Mr. Carlos buried her body where they built the new pool" Lena says quietly, instantly making Abby sit down in her seat; She may have wanted to leave and go home to her mommy and daddy, but she was smart enough to know that she didn't wanna die either, because if she died, then she would most definitely not see her parents or her Uncle Mark again. _

"_I just wanna go home" Abby says before bursting into tears_

* * *

He's been sitting in an on call room since his encounter with Derek down in the ER. It may have been wrong but, hell it wasn't wrong, he was right dammit! Derek was an idiot who threw his whole life away because he was stupid. There was no way in hell that Addison would have cheated on him if he had just been there to support her. Hell, Abby probably wouldn't have gone missing if he hadn't started spending so much damn free time at the hospital in the first place. He finds his fists clenching at the thought of his pseudo niece out there somewhere, missing, hurt or possibly dead. Even though it's something that Addison hates to think about, they all know that once a child isn't found within the first 48 hours of a disappearance that most likely the child will probably never be found. Abigail has been missing exactly a year and a half as of last week, something he knew that Addison took particularly hard, seeing as she took off the entire week. It's with that thought that he decides to check on his friend.

Walking out of the on call room, he notices the looks and stares the nurses are giving him; mainly because of the bruise he's got forming on his left cheek. It wasn't broken or anything, but he didn't get it checked out; mostly because the wound would later help him get laid that night. Flashing the nurses his killer McSteamy smirk, he runs right into Addison, literally.

"Mark, watch where you're...oh my God what the hell happened to your face?" Addison asks

"Your ex-husband"

"Wait, Derek punched you? What the hell'd you say to him?" Addison asks

"It's not important"

"Mark, you didn't bring her up, did you?" Addison asks as she's met with silence

"Mark!" she yells smacking him on the arm

"What! He started it! He got all pissed because he saw me holding your hand and I tried to tell him that what happened was a mistake and-"

"Lemme guess, Derek got pissed" she says just as Derek himself walks towards them

"Oh look, isn't this a sight for sore eyes, the two adulterous whores are together again"

"You know what Shepherd-" Mark starts

"Stop Mark, I've got this; I have had just about enough out of you Derek. I screwed Mark one time! One time dammit, because you basically told me to abort our child! I was upset and scared and hurting and in pain because not only was my first born missing, but my husband basically said that our second child was a mistake! So I called Mark, the one person I knew who wouldn't be such a fucking asshole to me about the situation, the one person who wouldn't spend so much goddamned time at work instead of being at home with me. So I called him, and I was crying and sad and I brought up Abby and we were both upset and I kissed him! He tried to stop me Derek but I kept kissing him and it happened and I'm sorry! I have apologized thousands hell millions of times but you don't seem to give a shit about that; no all you wanna do, is fuck your little intern and have the whole hospital hate me. Do they even know what really happened in New York Derek? Or did you just let them think that your wife, your foolishly devoted wife would just randomly wake up and fuck your best friend? You wanna walk around and be so pissed off at me, take a look at yourself Derek. I made one mistake, one but you, you've been screwing around with Meredith for months now! I'm not the only one who messed up Derek"

"You didn't just make one mistake; you made the biggest mistake when you let that man walk up and take our daughter! Why wasn't she in ballet class that day Addison? If she had been in ballet, none of this would be happening!" Derek shouts instantly making Addison slap him, causing the entire hospital to gasp

"Alright that's enough!" The chief says moving in between Derek and Addison

"Shepherd, my office right now Addison-"

"Don't bother Richard" Addison says throwing up a hand and storming off in the opposite direction before the chief turns to look at Mark.

"Don't look at me chief; Addison and I were standing here talking when Derek started walking up and spewing out crap at us" Mark says holding up his hands defensively

"Sloan, go to the pit; the kidnapping victim has some wounds that could be non surgical" the chief says with a sigh

xx

It doesn't take Mark long to reach the pit where Arizona Robbins and Alex Karev are waiting for him.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face?" Karev asks

"Shepherd hit me"

"It's about time someone hit you" Arizona says

"You know what Blondie, this is why no one likes you! Because you think you know everything and you don't! You walk around thinking that Shepherd is-"

"A better man than you'll ever be"

"If only you and the rest of this damn hospital knew the real Derek Shepherd not the McDreamy bullshit you people know. The Derek Shepherd from New York is nothing like the lie of a man he is now"

"Oh come on Sloan! You slept-"

"If you don't know the whole story Robbins, then I suggest you not finish that sentence and rember that you are a resident and I'm an attending, meaning I'm your boss and as your boss I'd advise you to shut the hell up...oh and a little piece of advice; women only cheat when given a reason to. Addison was devoted to Derek more than anything, so why in the hell would she just randomly wake up and sleep with a guy like me. You're a woman, think about that" Mark says before pulling back the curtain to reveal the biggest surprise of his life. Sitting on the bed was a little girl, who looked exactly like Abigail.

"Hi, I'm Blair" the little girl said with a smile

"I only gave her a name because she can't remember hers Dr. Sloan" Dr. Lana Peters explains

"Hey uh, Blair; I'm Dr. Sloan but you can call me Mark, is that okay?" Mark says trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest as he looks at the little girl. Maybe God likes screwing with his head, because there's no way in hell that Abby could just, magically turn up here, at Seattle Grace where both of her parents work after being missing for 18 months.

"You're pretty Mark" Blair says with a giggle which literally kills Mark because that giggle is the exact same giggle Abby would give him.

"Uh, thanks; so..._Blair,_ I've gotta check out some of those bruises you've got going on, think you can let me do that?"

"Only if Lana can stay"

"Deal" Mark says flashing her a smile as he gloves up and begins to look over her initial cuts and bruises, stopping when he notices a small bruise right above her cheekbone

"Hey Blair, how'd you get this scar?" Mark asks

"Ummm, I've always had it; I don't remember how I got it" she says, but Mark does; he remembers all too well the time he was supposed to be baby sitting Abby while Derek and Addison went out to dinner with some friends and she tumbled down the stairs, thus resulting on the bruise on her face. He remembers it because Addison's screaming and cursing at him about him being so "goddamn fucking irresponsible" still rings through his ears. For the most part, none of her bruises except one seem to need that much work done. It's not until he reaches her back that he literally stops all movement, because he knows that this is Abigail, because sitting directly on her left shoulder is a distinct birthmark that only Abigail would have. He knows that birthmark like the back of his hand; he should know it after all of the countless times he's changed her diapers, given her baths, helped put on her pajamas watched her run around the beach at Derek and Addison's house at the Hamptons. He knows who she is; it's Abigail, because there's no other way that a child matching her description, having the same exact scars and bruises could show up in this ER. The chances of that happening are, well virtually slim to none.

"Dr. Sloan, is everything alright?" Lana asks once she notices that he's staring at Blair's back

"Uh, yeah; hey Peters, how long's she been here?"

"Just since last night"

"Have they done any background info on her?"

"She says she doesn't remember anything"

"They put out any missing persons reports? Any child abduction reports?"

"No...not that I know of...Dr. Sloan, do you, do you know this girl?" Lana asks, instantly noticing the concern in the Plastic Surgeon's voice.

"...Maybe"

_Chapter 8 to follow..._


	8. Missing Pieces

**In a good mood so, I figured I'd post another update; I'm so glad that you guys really love this story and you're excited for new updates-that makes me feel really good, as if I'm doing something right. I love seeing you guys freak out about updates-it's really cute. I appreciate the long, highly detailed comments; those make me work harder to figure out the characters. Again, thanks so much for all of the love, you guys are amazing!**

**Xx**

"Dr. Sloan, do you, do you know this girl?" Lana asks, instantly noticing the concern in the Plastic Surgeon's voice.

"...Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe; I mean, she looks an awful lot like...you said she doesn't know who she is?"

"No. We've tried asking her questions about who she is or where she's from but, she says she doesn't know" Lana informs her superior

"You mind if I try talking to her?" Mark asks

"Sure, if you think you can help then be my guest" Lana tells him

"Great...wait, I think you should stay too" Mark tells Lana

"Dr. Sloan, if you don't mind me asking but, who do you think she is?"

"...My goddaughter" Mark says quietly

_Derek has been avoiding her for a while now and no one knows of her pregnancy except Archer, Trina and Carmen, who have all sworn to keep it a secret. Derek still doesn't know because once he got back from New Jersey, he simply crashed in on call room for a couple of hours; that was almost a month ago, putting Addison right at 10 weeks. Derek has come home a total of 3 times since then with most of them ending with a screaming match; and there was that one time they had sex, but only because she was angry and her hormones were all over the place. _

_There has been no word on Abigail's disappearance, which really upsets her because she knows that after a while, the police's interest in a case like that will eventually die down. She hasn't lost hope yet which is a good thing, because she's starting to think that everyone else has. She made the decision to go back to work last week, a decision the chief was surprised at; but he welcomed her back graciously. Today, is a rough day for her because for one it's Halloween and Abigail loved, loves Halloween; Addison found Abby's Halloween costume in the back of her closet when she went to get a pair of Jimmy Choo's out of the closet. The other reason this day sucks is the fact the baby she's carrying wants to make her nauseous. Mark can't help but notice Addison when she pushes past him at the nurses' station. Curious as to why the hell she's working again and what's up with her, (because he heard a couple of nurses whispering that she'd been in the bathroom throwing up) he follows her into her office where he finds her lying on her couch._

"_Red?" He called out softly _

"_Go away Mark" Addison called back _

"_You feeling alright?"_

"_Let's see, my marriage was falling apart, then my daughter went missing; then my marriage got good because my husband started paying attention to me, then he stopped caring again. My daughter's still missing and I'm pregnant but my husband doesn't give a damn because he's only been home 3 times in the past month" Addison says _

"_Wait, you're pregnant?"_

"_10 weeks" Addison sighs before jumping up and hurling into her trash can, leaving Mark completely shocked_

* * *

"Your goddaughter?" Lana asks

"Yeah" Mark sighs as he scratches at the back of his neck

"How sure are you?"

"She's got this scar, a birthmark rather; my Goddaughter has that exact birthmark" Mark says taking out his cell phone and showing Lana a picture of Abigail running along the beach, making sure to zoom in on the birthmark.

"Oh my God...Dr. Sloan, I have to notify-"

"No, you can't notify anyone yet"

"But why not-"

"Because no one at Seattle Grace knows that Derek and Addison have a kid together" Mark explains

"Wait, Blair-"

"Abigail, her name's Abigail"

"You mean, she's Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Montgomery's daughter?" Lana asks in amazement

"Yeah; why do you think Bailey told you to keep an eye on Shepherd and the chief pulled Addison off of the case?"

"Oh my God" Lana says still trying to register everything

"Tell me something, how bad do you think her memory loss is?"

"It could be minor, it could be major"

"Is there anything we could do?"

"We could try jogging her memory" Lana suggests

"You think it could work?" Mark asks

"There's only one way to find out" Lana tells him

xx

"_Wait, you're pregnant?" Mark asks as he watches Addison throw up _

"_Yes Mark, what part of my husband got me pregnant did you not understand?" Addison growled before throwing up in the trash can again. _

"_Wow...wait, 10 weeks, that means-"_

"_Yes Mark, I fucked my husband the night our kid went missing! Who does that? Who has sex when their kid goes missing?" Addison said before throwing up _

"_I wasn't gonna say any of that, I was just gonna say wow" Mark said quietly as Addison looked up at him. _

"_You need to tell him Red"_

"_He's not interested Mark, I've tried trust me; all it got me was an argument and some really angry sex once" Addison said with a sigh_

"_So what are you gonna do?"_

"_If I get any bigger I won't be able to hide it" Addison sighed _

"_Anybody else know besides me?"_

"_Trina, Archer and Carmen"_

"_You told Archer?"_

"_He's my brother Mark!"_

"_Sorry...I just never pegged him as a guy you'd tell stuff like that"_

"_Well I did"_

"_Geez, this kid's got you moodier than you were with Abby" Mark said noticing how Addison's eyes began to well up_

"_Shit, I'm sorry Red; I didn't mean to bring her up"_

"_No, it's just, I found her Halloween costume today. She loves Halloween" Addison said with a smile_

"_Almost as much as she loves Christmas"Mark said quietly as Addison leaned forward and began to throw up_

"_It's okay Red, I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere" Mark said as he rubbed his friend's back _

"_Thanks Mark" Addison said as she squeezed his hand_

"_You're secret's safe with me Red, I promise"_

* * *

"Hey B" Lana said with a smile as she and Mark walked back into the little girl's room

"Hi Lana. Mark you came back!" Blair said with a huge smile as Mark sat down beside her

"Hey kid" Mark said with a smile

"Hey B, Mark and I wanna try a little something with you that might help you remember who you are is that okay?"

"Okay...is it gonna hurt?"

"No, it's not gonna hurt I promise" Lana said with a smile

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Blair asked

"All I want you to do, is close your eyes and think of a happy memory for me" Lana said

Lying back on the bed, Blair closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to think of a happy memory. It took a few moments but one registered...

_xx_

_She remembers a large house with stairs, she can remember sitting on the floor playing with a toy, some sort of bear. She hears a door open and a voice, a woman's voice followed by a few clicking sounds _

"_I'm home"_

_She gets a happy feeling as she puts the toy down and runs towards the woman's voice._

_As she runs down the hallway, another woman's voice calls out to her in another voice, Spanish_

"_Abby, don't run down the hallway or you'll hurt yourself"_

_She ignores the woman's words and runs towards the woman_

"_Mommy!" The woman smiles brightly and stoops down to pick her up and cuddle her; she smells good, really good. _

"_Hi baby, did you have a good day?"_

"_Mmhm" she nods before burying her nose into the woman's neck, loving the way she smelled..._

When she opens her eyes she's crying, which surprises both Mark and Lana

"B, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy!" the little girl cries as Mark pulls her into his arms, gently rubbing her back softly

"B, can you tell me what you remember?" Lana asks

"She smelled good, mommy always smelled good" Blair sniffled

"She did?"

"Mmhm. She wore heels and they clicked on the floor when she came home"

"What else do you remember?"

"Someone else was there, another lady"

"Another lady?"

"Hmm, she told me to not to run down the hallway or else I'd hurt myself...but she didn't say it in English"

"Did she say it in Spanish?" Mark asked

"Mmhm, how did you know Mark?" Blair asked turning to face him

"Lucky guess" Mark said with a shrug giving Lana a look that suggested that his answer was more than just a lucky guess

"Do you remember anything else B?"

"Umm...no" Blair said sadly

"It's okay B, we'll work on another memory later okay?" Lana said as she pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Okay Lana" Blair sniffled

"Dr. Sloan, a word outside please" Lana said

"What's up?"

"You know what she's talking about don't you, the memory; you know exactly what memory she's talking about, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do; their maid Carmen was Spanish and she would always say that to Abby in Spanish, about not running down the hallway or else she'd hurt herself" Mark said quietly

"What about the part about her mom smelling good?"

"Addison wears Chanel perfume" Mark said quietly

"Well, if she can remember that, then there's a chance that her head injury might not be that bad, but we should still get a CT and an MRI just to make sure" Lana said

"Alright fine; but make sure Shepherd sees those scans" Mark said

"What?"

"Just, make sure Dr. Shepherd sees those scans and that he's the one who consults on this case" Mark said as he walked away

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find Addison and tell her that I may have found her kid"

_Chapter 9 to follow..._


	9. Birthmark

**Almost 80 reviews!? I can't stop flipping out over that guys, sorry. As a writer it makes me feel good to know that my work is being received in such a positive way. Before this site I had NEVER posted anything I'd written publicly, out of fear that it wouldn't be received in a good way. Writing fanfiction has made me become more confident in my writing and has made me dig deeper into what I write. Receiving reviews, be it good or bad only helps me improve my skills. So thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm glad that you guys are in love with this story and that you get excited when I update it. I've always had mixed feelings about Addek but, recently I've read some pretty good Addek stories that have made me think otherwise. Anywho, it's only the second day of class so I've got time for a new update for you guys. There WILL be an Addison/Abigail/Derek reunion coming VERY soon; I know the wait is killing you guys but, you're very close I promise. Oh and I've already started on the sequel, because a story like this has to have a sequel. It's in the early stages so bear with me peeps. Again you all are so amazing for your incredible reviews; I can only hope that I don't disappoint with this story. Special thanks to Redlighting for asking me to write this story, so don't be shy about sending them love. Don't forget to review after you read!**

**Xx**

"Dr. Sloan wait!" Lana called out to her superior as he headed away from the ER. She was still reeling from the information she'd just received; the little girl she'd become fond of was actually, no could possibly be the daughter of two of the hospital's greatest surgeons. Dr. Sloan may have had proof, but nothing was to be certain until either Dr. Shepherd or Dr. Montgomery confirmed that this was indeed their daughter. Though Lana had a feeling that the plastic Surgeon was going to have a hard time convincing his ex best friend and the woman he slept with that their daughter who had gone missing was now alive at in Seattle. _Yeah, good luck with that _Lana thought to herself.

"How do you know that they'll even believe you?" she asked

"Addison will believe me; all I have to do is mention the birthmark and the memory and she'll believe me" Mark said

"And Dr. Shepherd?"

"Derek will only believe it when he sees Abigail for himself, which is why I need you to make sure that Shepherd is the one who gets her file and that he's the attending on this case" Mark said the the intern

"How do you know this will work?"

"I don't, but I love Abigail just as much as they do so, I have to give it a try. That kid was the only thing holding Derek and Addison's marriage together; they need her and she needs them" Mark said before walking away.

_God I hope I'm right_ he thought to himself as he headed towards the elevators.

_xx_

_She was now officially 12 weeks pregnant; she could no longer hide this from Derek. She had done a pretty good job but, now she was starting to show, and she figured that it was time her husband knew the truth. _

"_Derek, we need to talk" Addison said to her husband as he came home one night _

"_Not now Addison" Derek said dismissively _

"_Derek, we really need to talk" _

"_Addison, I'm tired; I just worked a 17 hour shift and I'd like it very much to go upstairs and go to sleep now please, can't it wait until morning?"_

"_Derek, it's important, please honey, we need to talk about this"_

"_Alright fine, talk Addison; what could be so important that you have to talk to me at one o'clock in the morning that it just couldn't wait a few more hours until-"_

"_Save it Derek, just go to bed" Addison said shaking her head sadly_

"_Addison-"_

"_No Derek, you wanna sleep then sleep; just don't think you're going to do it upstairs in our bed"_

"_Wait what?" Derek said with a sigh_

"_Unless you want to risk me strangling you through the night, you can sleep anywhere but our bed"_

"_Addison, you're being ridiculous. I just wanna sleep!"_

"_AND I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!"_

"_And I want Abigail back! But we can't have what we want now can we?"_

"_Get out"_

"_What?"_

"_I said get out Derek, right now; I don't care where you stay but, you can't stay here because, I can't stand to look at you right now"_

"_Addison-"_

"_What happened to 'no more running; we'll get through whatever happens together'? What about that? Or was that all apart of your act?"_

"_Addison, it's 1 am and I'm tired and it's raining and I just-"_

"_You wanna sleep I know Derek I know! Just go away" Addison said tearfully before quickly storming upstairs _

"_Dammit" Derek sighed as he trudged up the stairs behind his visibly upset wife who had locked herself in their bedroom_

"_Addison, Addison open up"_

"_Go away Derek!" came the muffled reply_

"_Addie, I'm sorry"_

"_No you're not; you're just saying that because I'm crying!"_

"_Addison, I really am sorry; I just...this is hard for me Addie"_

"_And you don't think it's hard for me!?" Addison yelled as she pulled open the door_

"_Addison-"_

"_She's my daughter, Derek and I was right there! I was right there when that man, when he took our child! I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't...you're not the only one who's hurting Derek! It's not just you!" Addison cried. _

_Derek hated seeing his wife in so much pain, he hadn't thought about how bad she must be feeling, being home everyday near Abby's things. He didn't think about how she would see patients at her practice and how happy they looked with their families. He had only thought about how bad he felt and what he could do to escape the pain; not once did he think about the fact that his wife was a woman who brought life into the world and how seeing other people's families so happy made her feel. _

"_I'm sorry Addie, I'm so so sorry" Derek said softly to his wife as he pulled her into a hug. He simply held her against his chest as she sobbed painfully. _

"_I miss Abby" she mumbled into his shirt_

"_I know, me too"_

"_You promised me Derek! You promised me that you wouldn't walk away anymore"_

"_I know Addie, I know and I'm sorry; I just, being here, seeing her pictures...it hurts" Derek said, letting his emotions get the best of him as he finally allowed his wife to see him cry. _

"_Derek, Derek I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let this-"_

"_No, no Addison, look at me; you did not cause this to happen. You couldn't have known that this would happen. You couldn't have; you had no control over it." Derek says cupping his wife's face in his hands. _

"_It wasn't your fault" he whispered before kissing her softly; the kiss was soft and sweet as Addison melted into Derek's embrace. They needed this, it was they only way that they could allow one another to see just how wounded they were. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Addison allowed herself to get caught up in being in Derek's arms again. Moments like these made her feel the most secure. When Derek would hold her the way that he was holding her now, so close and so tender, it made her believe that they could make it through whatever storm life seemed to hand them. _

_She let out a content sigh as Derek's hands moved to the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head as his hands roamed her body. For a split second, she looked into her husband's eyes and saw such a sadness that she had never seen before. Pulling him closer to her, the redhead kissed him as though she could kiss away all of his pain. It wasn't long before more articles of clothing were shed as Derek picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. Placing her gently onto the bed, Derek kissed along the side of her neck, taking in her scent and everything about her. Staring down into her pale blue-green eyes, Derek Christopher Shepherd savored every moment of what was going on around him. As he slowly entered his wife, he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling, because somehow he knew that deep down, nothing would be the same after this. _

* * *

Upon hearing the elevator ding, Mark Everett Sloan stepped off of the elevators in search of his friend. He had to find her and fast, because the news he had to share with her was major. His heart began to beat faster at the thought of seeing the joy and relief wash over Addison's face when he told her that he had found Abigail and that she was alive. What he wasn't expecting, was for his face to connect with Derek's fist as he rounded the corner, instantly sending him to the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem Shepherd?" Mark growled as he sat up, holding his jaw

"Meredith knows about Abigail" Derek said furiously

"So, what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"You told her!"

"No, I did" Addison said, causing both men to turn and look at her

"Addison, why-"

"Why would I do that? Because she needed to know, Derek. You don't start a relationship with someone based on a bunch of false pretenses. She deserved to know"

"It wasn't yours to share!"

"Oh it wasn't? We have a child together Derek"

"A child that's been missing for 18 months, face it Addie, she's dead! She's gone! If they haven't found her after all this time, they probably never will and if they do, all we'll have left is a bag of bones to identify!"Derek said letting his emotions get the best of him as tears fell down his cheeks

"No Derek, I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that Abigail is dead"

"You believe what you want, but I can't keep living like this, as if she's going to come home when she doesn't even have a home to go back to because you ruined that the minute you screwed Mark"

"That's right Derek, keep pinning this on Mark, because you were the one who walked away from your marriage first! Maybe you wouldn't be in so much pain if you admitted to the fact that our marriage was on the rocks before Abigail went missing! When you admit it to yourself and to Meredith that you were a terrible husband then maybe you can truly move on with your life. If you want to be with Meredith, don't sell her some bullshit McDreamy facade that you think she wants; because as someone who fell for the McDreamy bit, it gets old fast"

"Screw you; I have to go fix yet another mess that you've made" Derek said bitterly as he stormed off in the other direction

"Walk away Derek, it's what you do best" Addison said softly before turning her attention to Mark

"I'm really sorry this keeps happening to you" she said sadly, reaching out to touch his cheek, cringing as he wince in pain.

"Sorry"

"It's fine Red, honestly" Mark told her

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were consulting on the kidnapping victim's case

"I was when I came up here to find you"

"Why did you need to find me? Richard kicked me off of the case, remember?" Addison said with a shake of her head.

"Mark, Mark what's wrong?" Addison said noticing the look on her friend's face.

Taking her by the hand, Mark lead Addison to the nearest empty on call room and locked the door behind them.

"Mark, I told you, me sleeping with you was a one time thing, no matter how mindblowing the sex is" Addison said with a smirk.

"This isn't about sex Addison"

"Then, what is this about?"

"The kidnap victim..."

"The little girl, what about her?"

"...Addison, it's Abigail"

_xx_

_Waking up the next morning, she rolls over to find herself in bed alone; she should have known that it wouldn't last and that he would eventually find his way back to work again. Lying back on the plush pillows, Addison sighed; that was not how last night was supposed to happen. She was supposed to tell Derek that she was pregnant, not have him fuck her into oblivion. Lying in bed, she rested a hand on her stomach, which had the slightest curve to it. This was where her second child was growing; they had always wanted more children. They had agreed for one more and hoped it was a boy, because neither of them wanted a big family; seeing as Derek had 4 other siblings and Addison had a rather mixed up family. They agreed that two was the perfect number for them. They hoped that they would get a boy during their second pregnancy and agreed that if they didn't get a boy, they would try one last time. _

_As she thought about her second child that was currently growing inside her, she thought of how thrilled Abigail would be. She and Derek had always said that they thought Abigail would be a wonderful big sister, seeing how well she interacted with Derek's younger nieces and nephews. She couldn't help but cry as she thought of how long it had been since she'd held her baby girl in her arms. She wondered how scared she must be; she thought of how lonely Abigail might be. Rolling over in bed, she grabbed Derek's pillow and cried deeply into it for a little while. Finally, she got the nerve to get out of bed. After a 30 minute shower, Addison got dressed and headed to the one place she hadn't been in 3 months; Abigail's room. _

_Once she opened the door, she could smell her 4 year old all over the place. The smell of apples and ginger and vanilla and Jasmine seemed to intoxicate her nostrils as she stepped into the messy room. She remembers when Abigail had made up in her mind that her room needed a makeover. She settled on a green color for the walls. Why? Addison still had no clue; she had learned early on that Abigail was very much her own person. The walls were green with a white trim. There were pictures of ballerinas on the walls and a mural of a horse and carriage on the wall near the window. The large queen sized sleigh bed was still unmade from the morning that Abigail went missing. _

_Stuffed animals were strewn about across the bed; Mr. Sunshine sitting directly on Abigail's pillow. Clothes and shoes were everywhere on the floor, seeing as Abigail had recently decided that she could pick out her own clothes. Addison had to admit, the girl had a killer since of style. Abigail's huge toy chest was open and her table where she had tea with her animals was still set perfectly as though she had planned on coming home and having a tea party with her dolls. Lining the top of the wall was an extensive collection of porcelain dolls, gifts from Bizzy and The Captain; each doll had a name and a story that Abigail made up for them. Though she made it perfectly clear that all of the dolls were WASPs. Her bookshelf, which housed nearly 100 books was the only thing in the room that wasn't messy. Abigail's rocking chair from her nursery sat catercorner to the bookshelf, her baby blanket draped over the side and the book Addison was supposed to read to her that night 'Are You My Mother?' sat in the seat. _

_She had been so caught up in memories of Abigail that she hadn't even heard Derek come up behind her. _

"_I didn't think you'd ever come in here again" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her, drinking her in. Apparently, he had woken up and decided to go downstairs and cook breakfast for the two of them. _

"_Derek, there's something we need to talk about" Addison said quietly_

"_Okay"_

"_No, not, not in here...Derek we really need to talk"_

"_Addison, whatever it is, you can tell me"_

"_...Derek, I'm pregnant"_

_xx_

"Wait, did I hear you correctly?" Addison said as she stared at Mark in disbelief

"Yeah, it's her"

"Mark, tell me you're not-"

"She's got the scar Addie, the one from where Abby fell down the stairs"

"Mark, Abigail-"

"You yelled at me"

"Mark, I yelled at you a lot" Addison said with a sigh

"You called me a 'fucking asshole who was so goddamned fucking irresponsible that he couldn't even look after his godkid for an hour and a half' and then you wouldn't let me see Abby for 2 days and threatened to cut my dick off if she ever got hurt while I was watching her again" Mark reminded her

"You mean the bruise on her cheekbone?"

"Yeah"

"Mark, that doesn't mean-"

"She's got the birthmark Addie, the exact same one Abby has on her shoulder"

"Mark..."

"Same spot, same shape, hell she even has those freckles in the birthmark like Abby does"

"Mark..."

"Lana the intern, she had the kid recall a memory and you'll never guess what memory she recalled?"

"Mark, please"

"She remembered when you'd come home and how your heels would click against the floor-"

"Mark, stop it"

"And how Carmen would fuss at her in Spanish about running down the hall way and-"

"MARK STOP! Just stop!" Addison said as she broke down into tears

"Red, it's her, it's really her. I mean, it's too coincidental for it not to be her" Mark said

"How can you be so sure"

"Because she remembers how you smelled Addison; the memory she had was a dead ringer of something Abby would remember. I mean, how many maids yell at their employees kids in Spanish about not running down the hallway or else they'd get hurt"

"She remembered that?"

"Yeah, she said the lady said to her, in Spanish"

"Mark, I don't wanna get my hopes up"

"She's got the birthmark Addie, I saw it myself; same spot and everything and we both know what Nancy told you when she was born; how that birthmark is the most distinct thing and how if something were to ever happen to her that-"

"It would be the perfect way to identify her...so you're saying, so you're saying that you've found Abigail?"

"Yeah Red, that's what I'm saying...I found her"

_Chapter 10 to follow..._


	10. Memory Triggers

**First off, I apologize in advance if updates take a bit longer-I've started school again and that's my top priority. I just started and I've already been bombarded with classwork. So, I'll do my best to delegate time for this story when I'm not doing school work. Plus, this chapter was a little bit harder to write for some reason; bad case of writer's block. So I apologize for that and for making you all wait for so long. For you Addek, Jaddison, and Maddison lovers, I'm sorry for the Addisam overload; I have tons of stuff pre written from my role play accounts that I felt like publishing, but if you have suggestions on any Addek, Jaddison or Maddison stories you'd like to see me write, feel free to PM me with your ideas and I'll see what I can do! **

**I still can't believe how well this story is being received, 95 reviews in 9 chapters, almost 4,500 views!? OMFG! I love you all so much for reviewing that many times! I cannot express my gratitude to you all for reading and loving my story so much. If I could thank each of you personally, I would; but that's a lot of people to thank! Haha. We're at the halfway point of this story, so things after this are gonna start heating up; there are only about 3 flashbacks left I must add. **

**I love that you all are so into this story. I really love how you're all anticipating Addison seeing Abigail; I'm pacing myself because I don't want to ruin the moment. What I have planned is amazing and it might cause a few tears. Oh and again I point out that there IS a sequel in the works; it's in the early stages though, but I do have it mapped out, sort of. If you guys have anything in particular that you'd wish to see in the sequel feel free to let me know. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, for your reviews, God Bless you all**

**Xx**

"_...Derek, I'm pregnant" Addison said softly _

"_Wait, what? You're kidding me, right?" Derek said, his arms instantly falling away from his wife's waist_

"_No, I wish I was Derek" Addison said quietly_

"_Addison...a baby? That's the last thing we need right now" Derek said running a hand through his hair_

"_Derek, we may not want one but, we're having one, in about 6 months"_

"_6 months...wait, how long have you known about this?"_

"_I found out when I was 6 weeks"_

"_So you've hidden this from me for all this time?"_

"_No! You wouldn't come home! You stopped coming home, Derek. I was going to tell you; I came to the hospital to find you, but you were in New Jersey"_

"_But still, you could've tried harder Addison! A baby? God this is not what I wanted, this is not what I needed right now" Derek said as he began pacing_

"_Derek..."_

"_Addison, a baby right now, with the way everything is, with Abigail missing...what if she comes back and think we've replaced her?" _

"_You're kidding me, right? My God you are unbelievable" Addison said shaking her head _

"_Addison, a baby right now? Do you really think that's wise?"_

"_Derek, what am I supposed to do?" Addison said looking at her husband who said nothing in response_

"_Derek, you can't be possibly suggesting what I think you are; because you haven't said anything"_

"_Addison, do you really think that we'll be able to love this baby as much as we loved Abigail?"_

"_Derek, we are going to love this child, because it is our child" Addison said looking at her husband in disbelief _

"_Addison-"_

"_No, Derek; we are having a baby. I'm sorry that the timing wasn't what you were expecting, but this is happening" _

"_I don't know if I can handle that right now Addison" Derek said quietly before turning and walking away_

"_So, you're just gonna walk away from me, from our family like that?" Addison shouted as she followed her husband down the stairs_

"_Addison, I'm saying...don't expect me to be as enthusiastic about this pregnancy as I was with Abby" Derek said before walking out of the door_

_xx_

As she lay in her hospital bed, all 5 and a half year old Blair could think about was the memory that she had of her mother. Though she couldn't see her face, she knew it was her mother; the warm happy feeling she got inside let her know that it was her mommy. Since the memory had surfaced, she often woke up during the middle of the night; and sometimes, she swore that she could faintly smell that perfume her mother was wearing in her memory. She desperately wanted to remember more, but Lana told her that these things take time; also Lana said she could possibly have bumped her head so that would make remembering things a little bit harder. She couldn't help it, all she wanted to do was remember her mommy.

"Hey B" Lana said as she came into the little girl's room later that afternoon

"Hey" Blair said quietly

"What's wrong kid?"

"I can't remember anything" Blair huffed as she folded her arms across her chest

"I know it's hard to understand B but-"

"I know; I hurt my head and that makes it hard to remember stuff"

"But don't worry, there's a really good doctor here who can fix your head so that you can remember" Lana said with a smile

"There is?"

"Mmhm; his name is doctor Shepherd"

"When can I see him?"Blair asked excitedly

"Soon okay"Lana said with a laugh

"So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Well, we could always see if you could remember something else" Lana suggested

"Hmmm" Blair said tapping her chin for a moment "Okay! Let's try that"

"Alright, lie back and close your eyes for me; okay now, this time, I want you to think of something sad"

"Why a sad memory Lana?"

"A sad memory could help us remember what happened to you; so, I want you to close your eyes, and relax. Now, think of a really sad or scary thing" Lana said

As she closed her eyes, Blair had no idea that what she would remember would be not only helpful to her, but to Lana as well.

* * *

_She was tired of being here; she doesn't know how long she's been away from her mommy and daddy but she knows that it's been way too long. Last week, a few people came to Carlos' house and they took a couple of the girls away; a girl named Dina who was about 8 or so, and Maggie, a girl Abby actually knew. She remembers her from being at Bizzy's house the few times she went there with her parents. Maggie's parents knew her mom, or at least Maggie's mom knew Abby's mom. She's scared as she watches what happens to Maggie when she refuses to leave. The woman, Tammy, slaps Maggie across the face, hard. The slap is so loud that it echos throughout the room, causing a few of the other girls to gasp; some even cried. Most of the people who come here are nice, Tammy however, she wasn't one of the nice ones. _

_Six other girls are taken that day, and somehow Abigail feels that she'll never see them again. Later that afternoon, Carlos storms into the area where the girls are and he doesn't seem so happy. He talks quietly with Teresa, Daisy and another man whom she learns is named Antonio. Based on his body language, Abby can easily tell that Carlos isn't happy. She's quietly playing with a few barbies with Lena on the carpet nearby when her eyes meet Carlos'. _

"_Her, that one" he says pointing to Abigail_

"_You sure boss?"_

"_That's the one; her picture's been all over the news the past few months" Carlos says; almost instantly her heart begins to beat out of it's chest. Her mommy and daddy have been looking for her she realizes; maybe God did hear her prayer. What she hears next completely breaks her heart _

"_She's gotta go"_

"_You mean-"_

"_No! Not like that; out of the city. We have to send her away, they can't find her because if they find her, they're gonna find the rest of them"_

"_Boss" Antonio starts_

"_No; she's too knew, doesn't know the ropes like the other girls. She'll talk and that will only lead to us being caught. Then I'll never find Lana" Carlos says _

"_So what do you want us to do?" Teresa asks_

"_She needs to be far away from here, no where near this part of the country" Carlos says_

_Hearing his words, Abigail instantly clings to Lena, who's now just afraid for Abby is she is for her own self. _

"_Lena, they're gonna send me away" Abigail whispers_

"_I know...Abby I'm scared"_

"_Me too. I want my mommy" Abigail says just as Antonio comes towards her_

"_C'mere little girl" he says; his voice is sweet, sugary sweet, and the smile he wears is almost menacing _

"_No" Abigail cries, shaking her head _

"_It's alright, nothing's gonna happen to you"_

"_Yes it is; you're gonna send me away!"_

"_No, no, no; we're gonna send you back to your mommy and daddy" Antonio says, but somehow Abigail doesn't believe that_

"_You're lying"_

"_Now why would I lie to you?"_

"_Because you're a bad man!" Abigail says, clinging to Lena as Antonio sighs_

"_Boss, this is ridiculous"_

"_Now do you understand why I said she's gotta go"_

"_How'd you find this one?" Antonio asks_

"_I found her at a park" Carlos says as Abigail begins to shift into a new memory..._

_xx_

_She's no longer in the pretty house with Lena, but she's at the park, and there's her mommy! She's sitting on a bench nearby smiling and waving at her. She's so happy to see her mommy that she stops her swing. As her swing slows down, she stands up, her mother's eyes are on her as she talks to someone on her phone. Her mother's eyes widen in fear just as someone wraps their arms around her waist, quickly running away with her._

"_Mommy! Mommy help me!"_

_Her mother is screaming, but she can't make out what she's saying. The man is now at a van and is shoving her inside; she can see her mother pleading with the man, who pushes her onto the ground before getting into the van as it drives off. The ride seems to take forever and she's really scared; the man tries to talk to her, but all she wants is her mommy. The last thing she remembers is the man saying his name._

"_...my name's Carlos"_

_xx_

"Blair, Blair" Lana called out as the little girl's eyes instantly flew open and she began to scream

"Hey, hey, relax, relax it's okay B, you're safe" Lana said, moving towards the bed, wrapping her arms around her.

"He took me, from my mommy!" Blair sobbed

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay, he's not here anymore. You're safe now B, okay, you're safe. Can you tell me who took you from your mommy?" Lana asked

"C-Carlos"

"Do you know who Carlos is?" Lana asked as Blair shook her head

"Do you remember where he took you from?"

"A park" the little girl sniffles

"Alright, what were you doing at the park?"

"I was with my mommy; she tried to come after me, but Carlos pushed her down and shoved me into a van"

"Do you know where he took you?"

"To a house; it was a big house"

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Lana asked

Closing her eyes, Blair tries to remember anything distinct about the house; only one thing stood out in her mind

"There was a big picture, on the wall of a girl"

"A big picture?"

"Mmhm; like a portrait"

"Okay, do you remember anything else?"

"He said I had to leave, because people were looking for me"

"Do you remember anything else?"

"There were other girls too, lots of them...he said if they found me then he'd never find..."

"Who would he never find Blair?"

"...Lana"


	11. So Close

**I've reached just over 100 reviews and over 5,00 views...I am smiling like an idiot right now, literally. I am so honored, I can't say that enough. I'm a humble person so, I'm always downplaying things like this; because if I let myself get the big head then...I wouldn't get far in life. Thank you all so much for all of the times you've read this story, reviewed this story, messaged me about how soon it would be before I updated it again, for watching the Grey's forum for an update...it's really amazing. So, I need to explain Blair/Abby's two flashbacks/memories. What you guys read, are the fully memories; however what Abby sees, isn't what you read; it's only half of it. Someone pointed out that Abby should at least know her name since Carmen the maid said it in her first memory. All that Abby heard, was Carmen telling her not to run down the hallway, or else she'd get hurt. That's just like in both flashbacks/memories, Addison was present; she never sees Addison, but she knows that she's her mother. I'm leaving little subtle hints so that when they do reunite, which will partially happen in chapter 12(yes I'm spoiling it because you guys are itching to know; hence I said the reunion would ****_partially _****happen) it will be a total and complete surprise to Abby, because obviously Addison will know that she's her daughter. **

**Oh and I must point out that all questions about Lana and exactly how she reacts to Abby's latest memory will be addressed in the sequel, which again I am in the process of writing. Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews. I think I wanna do something special once I reach a certain number of reviews, like maybe I'll pick someone and let them pick a prompt based on the couples that I ship and I'll write a one shot just for them...hmmm. Again thank you all so, so much for reading and reviewing, you're really too kind. I hope you all enjoy chapter 11-only one more chapter before Addison sees Abigail and 4 more chapters until the official reunion(that would be chapter 15). Thank you all so much, you freaking rock, God bless**

**Xx**

* * *

"Mark, so what you're saying to me, is that you've found my baby? You've found Abigail?" Addison asked as she looked up at Mark in total and complete shock.

"Now I know for sure it's her Red"

"Mark, how can you be so sure it's her?"

"I just, I just am Red; I mean, there's no way in hell that this kid could look exactly like Abby, have the same scars as her and remember something that only Abby should remember" Mark said as he watched his friend pace back and forth along the length of the on call room

"Red-" Mark called out as she held up a hand, still pacing

"Addison-"

"Not now Mark I'm thinking...that memory isn't enough"

"What?"

"I need to see her, for myself"

"Addison, Webber-"

"I don't care what Webber said Mark! I need to see her for myself" Addison said

"So what do you want me to do, take a picture of her?"

"No. I'm gonna go see her, for myself" Addison said as she headed towards the door

"Addison-"

"No Mark! You do not get to get my hopes up and give me all of these signs that it's her, that you've found my kid and then tell me you don't think it's such a good idea. I am going to see her Mark" Addison said as she left the on call room

"Shit, this is bad" Mark muttered to himself before heading out of the room behind Addison

_xx_

_3 days had passed since Addison last saw Derek; even though they both worked at the same hospital, he avoided seeing her at all costs. After Derek had avoided her page for the 5__th__ time that day, Addison had had enough and soon found herself storming into Derek's office._

"_Addison, if I haven't answered any of your pages today, don't think I'm going to start just because you came into my office" Derek said not bothering to look up from his paperwork_

"_If you weren't such a dick, you would know that me paging you was about a patient I had come into the ER; but don't worry, Dr. Williams answered my page; too bad my patient had already died by the time he go there!" Addison shouted, causing Derek to finally look up at her, his face void of expression_

"_I'm sorry that your patient is dead" _

"_You, are un-fucking believable do you know that? You're unfucking believable Derek! I don't even know why I stuck around this long!" Addison said as tears began to fall down her cheeks as Derek continued with his work, only angering his wife even more._

"_Goddammit Derek!" Addison yelled, shoving the papers off of his desk_

"_Addison, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I want you to care Derek! I want you to fucking care! Stop acting like you're the only one who's dealing with everything that's happening! This isn't just about you, this is about me, this is about us, our family!"_

"_Our family, is gone Addison; our family is gone and it's never coming back and we need to face that. It's been 3 months Addie, 3 months and no word on her whereabouts? I don't know how to deal with any of this" Derek said quietly_

"_So you're answer is to just shut me out and pretend like you don't care or that we're not having another baby?"_

"_WE'RE NOT HAVING ANOTHER BABY! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER BABY ADDISON!" Derek shouted_

"_But we're having one Derek, I'm pregnant"_

"_But you don't have to be"_

"_Derek, are you, are you asking me what I think you're asking me? Are you asking me to have an abortion?" _

"_I'm just saying, that we don't need another baby, at least not right now with everything that's going on. You wouldn't be able to look at that child and love it, not the way it's supposed to be loved; and I can't love that child Addison. It's not Abigail and I just, I can't love that baby Addie; maybe if things were different then maybe, but right now I don't see myself ever getting on board with this" Derek said_

"_So you're telling me that I should have an abortion?"_

"_Addison-"_

"_You know me Derek; I won't believe it unless you say it. I need to hear you say it Derek"_

"_...I want you to have an abortion; we can always have more-" but he wasn't allowed to finish, because Addison had stormed out after he'd said the word abortion. _

* * *

"Richard, I need to talk to you" Addison started as she walked into her old mentor's office, surprised to see Preston Burke and Cristina Yang in Richard's office

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Bailey's case-"

"No; absolutely not Addison"

"I just wanna see how the little girl is doing"

"I have someone on the case already"

"Richard, please"

"Dr. Montgomery, I didn't know you held an interest in the kidnapping case" Burke said

"I was on the case earlier but the chief pulled me off"

"Chief, there was talk that the little girl could need a Gynecologist to examine her to make sure that there was no sexual damage done. Dr. Montgomery here is board certified in both Obstetrics and Gynecology so, it would make perfect sense for her to be on the case"

"It's far more complicated than that Dr. Burke. Addison, we'll discuss this later"

"Mark thinks it could be her Richard" Addison said softly, causing the chief's facial expression to change

"Chief, is everything-"

"Dr. Burke, Dr. Yang, we'll finish our discussion later; I need a word with Dr. Montgomery, now" Richard said staring the redhead in the eyes

"No problem chief, Addison" Burke said

"Preston" Addison acknowledged as Richard picked up his phone

"Patricia, page Dr. Sloan and tell him to get his ass to my office, now!" Richard ordered

"Richard-"

"Derek said you told Meredith about Abigail out of spite"

"I told Meredith the truth, but he gets away with punching Mark for no reason"

"You're lucky I didn't send you home after you slapped him!"

"He said our daughter was dead and that I should except that!" Addison said, trying not to get upset

"Addie-"

"No news is good news" Addison said shaking her head just as Mark walked in

"You wanted to see me chief...shit" Mark muttered

"Damn right I wanna see you Sloan" Richard said, giving the plastic surgeon an unpleasant glare

_xx_

_He had made plans that night to go out with one of the nurses from peds, Charlene when he got a phone call from a very upset Addison. _

"_Red? What's wrong?" Marked asked as he put on his leather coat, preparing to leave his apartmentt _

"_...Derek" was all Addison could manage before she began sobbing into the phone_

"_Is Derek alright Addison?"Mark asked, but was only met with more sobs from the redhead_

"_Addison, I'm coming over, okay?"_

"_Okay" she managed after a few moments before the line went dead_

_Sighing heavily, Mark canceled his date with Charlene and instead hopped on his motorcycle and headed over to the brownstone to see about his pregnant friend. When he got there he decided to use the key Derek and Addison had given him. Stepping inside, he found Addison curled up on the couch in the dark crying to herself._

"_Addie?" Mark called out as he made his way through the living room to where she was lying_

"_He told me to have an abortion" Addison said softly _

"_What?"_

"_My patient, I had a patient come into the ER; an MVC, and she had neuro damage and I paged him, because he's the best...but he wouldn't answer my page. So I paged Williams, but my patient had already coded, just 30 seconds before I could get the baby out. I went to his office to yell at him about that, but...he started talking about the baby, and Abby..." Addison said, her eyes looking quite glassy_

"_What happened Addison _

"_He said he could never love this baby, and that we didn't have to have a baby right now; he said we could have more babies but, we didn't need one right now"_

"_So he told you to have an abortion?"_

"_He did; he said he could never love this baby Mark and that Abby wasn't coming back" Addison said looking up at Mark_

"_I'm so sorry Red" Mark said, wrapping his arms around his friend and holding her close_

"_Do you, remember that picture, right there?" Addison said pointing to a picture on the wall of Abigail being held by Derek, Mark and Archer_

"_Oh yeah, I definitely remember that one"Mark said with a smile_

"_You know, she always said you were her favorite Uncle" Addison said with a smile_

"_She was my favorite kid too" Mark said, getting a bit chocked up_

"_I miss her Mark; I miss Abby" Addison said, choking back a sob_

"_I know Red; I miss her too...God, why'd this happen?" Mark whispered_

"_I don't know" Addison said softly, looking up at Mark before leaning forward to kiss him_

"_Addison" Mark muttered as she moved to straddle his lap_

"_Please Mark" Addison moaned softly, slowly grinding her hips against his_

"_Red...Derek"_

"_Fuck Derek Mark; he doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about Abby. He told me to abort our baby" Addison whispered as she took Mark's face in her hands and kissed him so passionately that he was simply unable to resist. Soon enough, they were standing up, with Addison leading Mark up the stairs, shedding him of his leather coat which landed on the bottom of the stairs before she took him to her bedroom and made love to him. _

* * *

"...Shit" Mark muttered as the chief glared at him

"I put you on this case because you're the best Sloan, not for you to go and let your emotions-"

"It really is her sir" Mark said interrupting the chief

"How sure are you Sloan?"

"She fits the description; same height, around the same age, same hair complexion, eye color, hair color, same distinct marks and bruises Abigail has"

"That could be coincidental" The chief pointed out

"Chief, I know Abigail when I see her; plus she had this memory"

"What kind of memory?"

"It was really vague but, it's something Abigail would remember"Mark said as the chief stared at him strangely

"Sloan, you had better be right about this" The chief said before looking over at Addison

"I'm going against my better judgment with this but, you can go to the ER, but Addie, don't get your hopes up; you know how these things go" Richard said quietly

"I don't wanna get my hopes up Richard but, if there's even the slightest change that it could be her then-"

"You wanna be sure, I understand; go on...Sloan, if this case gets to be too much for her, you'll have me to deal with. You had better hope you're not wrong Sloan, because I can't afford to have her upset about this, because when she got here she was-"

"I remember chief, I know how hard this had been on her probably more than anyone" Mark said quietly

"You gonna get your face looked at?" The chief asked

"Nah, Shepherd hits like a girl anyways; besides, the nurses seem to like it" Mark said flashing the chief his signature McSteamy smirk

"Get out of my office Sloan" The chief said with an eye roll

"No problem"

"...Just, keep an eye on her Sloan"

"I've always got my eyes on her chief" Mark says before leaving the room

_ xx_

_He was wrong, dammit was he ever wrong about this, about everything. That has always been his problem, never knowing when to admit he was wrong; that and not knowing how to express his emotions in the correct way. Was there really a proper way to express your emotions? That was something he always wondered. Growing up, he was a mellow child, never really getting angry; except when it came down to certain things. When he'd get angry, he would just shut out the world and lash out at everyone. His mother said that his father used to do that when they first got married. His father, Colin Christopher Shepherd, now that, was a great man. To Derek, his father was probably the best father, the best man that anyone could be. Which was why he could never quite grasp the fact as to why those two men would walk into his father's shop and not only rob him, but shoot him-for his watch. The thing that angers him the most, was that instead of just giving up the watch, he refused; he thinks that maybe if he had given up the watch, then maybe he'd still be alive today. If he had just given up the goddamned watch, maybe Amelia wouldn't have ended up on drugs, maybe Mark wouldn't have turned out to be such a whore. He thinks of this word a lot, maybe. _

_He wonders what his father would think of what was going on with his marriage right now. He's pretty sure that he would wring his neck for the way that he had talked to Addison. Hell, he still can't believe that he would suggest that she have an abortion. That wasn't the way he had intended for that conversation to go. He was feeling so many emotions that he couldn't deal with something else like that; something so drastic. All he wanted, was for his little girl to come home, to not be missing. If only Abigail could come home, then he would be able to love this baby his wife was carrying. He thought back to the promise he'd made her, about not running away; he had broken that promise twice in the past three months. She needed him and all he could think about was himself and masking his own pain. He's seen the hurt in her eyes when people mention Abigail or when something familiar reminds them of Abigail. He certainly couldn't forget the hurt in her eyes when she left his office earlier; he'd never meant to hurt her like that, ever. Hurting Addison was never, ever in his intentions; but there he was, taking out his frustrations and his feelings on his poor wife. _

_Walking into his house, Derek Shepherd had every intention of going upstairs and apologizing to his wife and this time, truly working on being the best husband and father he could be. However, what he found was something totally different; something that would change his life forever. He couldn't put his finger on just what it was that didn't seem right but, he knew that when he walked into his house, that his initial plan wouldn't be as easy as he thought. As he walked upstairs, he stepped on something; a leather jacket. Picking up the leather jacket and examining it, he immediately knew who the jacket belonged to; a__nd in that moment, everything he'd ever known, suddenly shifted. __As he walked further up the stairs, he heard a noise__; he had a feeling that he knew what it was but, he didn't want to believe it, that she, that they would do something like that to him. As he walked down the hall to his room, he tried to prepare himself for what he would see. Stopping at the door, he noticed that it was slightly cracked open; a small spray of light that would allow him to see what was going on. His heart literally stopped when he heard a noise, a very distinct noise coming from his wife; a moan. _

_"__Ohhhh"  
He stopped dead in his tracks, because he already knew what he was going to find when he opened the door to his bedroom; he knew that his wife would be cheating on him. What he didn't expect was to find his wife on top of his best friend, riding him as he fucked her into oblivion. She was moaning and making noises that he didn't even know she could make.  
"Oh God, Mark!"  
"Mmmm Oh God!"  
"Oh fuck!"  
He stood there, watching from the doorway as his wife rode his best friend, grunting her name lowly.  
"Fuck Red"  
"Jesus Addison"  
It was passionate, almost as passionate as the night they had conceived their child; the child that she was still very much pregnant with. He stood there watching as Addison gripping the sheets, moaning, her head thrown back as she climaxed, hard.  
"Oh God Mark! Yes! Oh God Mark"  
It wasn't until they've both come down from their highs that they noticed him.  
"Oh my God, Derek!"  
"Derek, I'm sorry man"_

_But it was too late for that; he had already walked away._

_He remained downstairs, watching angrily as Mark rushed down the stairs a few moments later.  
Once Mark is gone, he headed upstairs to deal with his adulterous wife. How could she do this to him, to them, to their family? Had he really been that horrible to her that she would do the unthinkable? Yes, he had been probably the worst husband in the world but, did he really deserve that, to find his wife sleeping with his best friend, in his bed, on his favorite sheets? No, even though he had done some horrible things to her, none of that compared to what she had just done to him. Once he was sure that Mark was gone, he immediately headed upstairs to their bedroom and began pulling out all of Addison's things, the bedsheets were obviously the first thing to go. _

_"Derek, Derek listen to me, Derek you can't do this! Derek We have to-we need to talk about this, you have to give me a chance to explain…what are you doing, what are you doing with my clothes?"_

_"Derek it was one time! I know that's what people say, I know that's what always gets said it's just…I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking…he was just here"_

_"You screw my best friend and all you can say is 'he was just here'? get out"  
"No"  
"Get out"  
"No, No I'm not going, we need to talk about this! We need to talk about this Derek Please"  
"Get out of my house now" He shouted at his wife as she remained sitting at the bottom of the stairs  
"No I'm holding my ground. I'm holding my ground…we don't quit! We have to work…what are you doing? Derek…no!" He refused to hear any of her excuses; she had betrayed him, in the worst way possible; pregnant or not, she had to go. Angrily pulling her up, Derek literally shoved his pregnant wife out of their house.  
"Derek! Derek please!"_

_He couldn't stand the sound of her voice, begging him, pleading with him to let her back in. What he wanted, was to kill her; he had never thought he could be capable of murder but, in that moment, he was sure he could have killed her. If not her then Mark, because Mark knew better; what had he ever done to Mark to make him do something so vile to him? They were best friends, hell they were more than best friends; they were like brothers, seeing as Derek had 4 sisters. He would never be able to wrap his head around what could possess a person to be so, evil and cruel. He had no idea how long she had been out there, in the cold, in the rain, but he knew that she had to come back inside; if not for her sake, then for the sake of their unborn child. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, you have to give me a chance, you have to give me a chance to show you how sorry I am…I'm sorry okay"  
"I'm gonna go you stay I'll get my things in the morning"  
"No, no, no, no, no, we can survive this…Derek we can survive this…we're, we're 'Addison-and-Derek'"  
"I can't look at you…I look at you and I feel nauseous….I just…We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore"  
"If you go now…if you go now we are not gonna get through this…If you go now, we don't have a chance…we don't have a chance…if you go now…if you go"_

* * *

"Addison, Addison, hold up a second" Mark called out as he rushed behind his friend just as she reached the elevators

"Slow down there Red; it's a wonder you can even walk, I mean you are wearing 6 inch heels" Mark said with a smirk as the elevator began to descend. He could tell just by her stance that she was nervous

"What if you were wrong?" Addison said

"I'm not wrong"

"But what if you are?"

"Then you and the chief will kill me. Hey, it's going to be fine" Mark said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as the elevator dinged, signaling that they had arrived at their destination

"I'm scared Mark" Addison said, suddenly unable to move from her spot in the elevator

"We can stand here for a while, until you're ready we can stand right here" Mark said softly

"I don't wanna just stand here; I know what I need to do. It's like my mind is saying 'go, your kid's in there' but my body is paralyzed in fear" Addison said

"You have every right to be scared Addison; it's been almost 2 years since you physically laid eyes on your kid and a lot's changed since then. I get that you're scared, but you can't let fear stop you from doing what it is you need to do"

"When the hell did you get so wise?"

"I read that last part on a fortune cookie" Mark said with a smirk, making Addison laugh

"Mark, will you come with me?"

"Of course, you're my best friend Addie" Mark said with a smile as he took her hand and lead her to pediatrics

"Addison, Dr. Sloan" Dr. Bailey greeted them

"Miranda, hey"

"Addison, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just...that kidnapping patient you had...do you mind if I, see her" Addison said nervously causing Dr. Bailey to look at her strangely

"Addison?"

"Please Miranda"

"Does Richard know you're here?"

"He gave me permission to come down here"

"Something tells me that you had something to do with this Sloan" Bailey said giving the plastic surgeon a look

"Don't look at me Dr. Bailey, I just did the consult"

"I may not be able to prove you did anything, but this whole thing has Mark Sloan written all over it" Dr. Bailey said with an eye roll

"Miranda, how is she?"

"She seems to be pretty good; everything in peds checked out and, according to my intern, Dr. Sloan's exam said she was okay. All that's left is her neuro exam, which Shepherd has yet to do" Bailey said as they stopped outside of the little girl's room

"Do they, know her name?" Addison asked

"When she came in, she couldn't remember anything, hence my long awaited neuro consult from your ex husband; but my intern has taken it upon herself to call her Blair" Dr. Bailey said as the three surgeons stood outside of the room watching the little girl talk to Lana. Looking up for a split second, Blair notices Mark and waves at him, nearly giving Addison a heart attack as she finally got a good look at the girl

"Addison?" Dr. Bailey said in concern as she saw her friend's face turn pale

"...Miranda...that's my daughter" Addison whispered


	12. Revelation

**Again, I cannot express my sincere gratitude to you guys and gals for reading this story. 120 reviews? Man, that's still crazy for me to believe. This is now officially my highest reviewed story. I can't tell you guys how humbled I am by that;this is gonna sound silly but, I've always wanted to reach over 100 reviews. I've been publishing my writings on here for about 2 years now and to receive shout outs in stories and the outpouring of love and great anticipation for this story only makes me a better writer. I'm glad you guys were all excited about the end of chapter 11; but the suspense only gets better, because the next few chapters are gonna be teasers until the actual reunion happens between Addison, Abigail and Derek; I hope you're all ready for what's in store. Oh and I've decided that if this story reaches 150 reviews-the 150****th**** person gets a one shot written by me! You guys excited about that? Any who, I should also mention that there is only one more flashback left after this, since everyone wants to know what happens to the baby Addison is pregnant with. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story-we're nearing the end! Again thank you all so much for your feedback-y'all rock!**

**Xx**

"Addison?" Dr. Bailey said, watching her friend as she stood there, staring at the little girl.

"Red?" Mark called out

"It's her; it really is her" Addison whispered as tears ran down her face

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Arizona Robbins asked as she saw the 3 doctors standing outside of Blair's room

"Everything's fine Dr. Robbins" Dr. Bailey said, her eyes still on Addison, who remained watching her daughter

"Dr. Montgomery, is everything alright?" Arizona asked

"Have you had her examined for possible sexual traumas?" Addison asked turning to face the Blonde Peds surgeon

"No, I was just about to have someone-"

"I'll do it" Addison said quickly

"Addison, you know you can't-"

"Dr. Bailey, I'm doing this" Addison said firmly before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for for the past 18 months, 2 weeks, 4 days 17 hours, 22 minutes and 8 seconds(not that she had been keeping time). Her heart began to beat a little bit faster as her hand shakily reached out for the knob, slowly twisting it before going inside.

_xx_

_She still can't believe it; Derek is gone, he left her. She had slept with Mark and Derek had caught them. It wasn't as if she had purposefully decided to sleep with Mark; it just...happened. One minute they were sitting on the couch, talking about Abigail and then the next minute, she's on top of him moaning his name. She hasn't slept with him since then, though she's been highly tempted to; because the rumors about him being a god in bed are definitely true. She refrains from sleeping with him again, because she knows that even though Mark Sloan is possibly the best sex she's ever had in her entire life, she still loves Derek; even if he is a huge dick. He's still her husband dammit and they have a child, correction, two children together; because she's still pregnant._

_He won't return her phone calls and his mother sure as hell isn't in the mood to be sharing information with her at the moment, seeing as Carolyn now has a reason to actually hate her; she had betrayed her son. She needed to find Derek so that they could discuss what had happened. Of course no one was willing to tell her anything about Derek's whereabouts. She avoided Mark practically at all costs, because she knew that if she saw him, they would have to discuss what had happened between them; and at the moment that was the very last thing she wanted to handle. She took yet another leave of absence from the hospital, this time indefinitely. She refrained from leaving the house unless virtually necessary, shutting out everyone close to her. _

_After nearly a month, the redhead had resolved that Derek wasn't coming back, a painful thing to come to terms with but, this was her reality. Leaving the brownstone on a rare occasion, she met with her lawyer, drawing up divorce papers that were to be sent to Derek by his lawyer. Ironically, just as she got home, she received a phone call from her old mentor, Richard Webber asking for her help on a difficult TTTS case. Initially she was going to say no but, the fact that Derek was in Seattle made the offer all the more harder to turn down. She said yes, packing a bag for about a week, making sure to place the divorce papers inside; she would hand them to Derek, freeing him of any obligation to their child, seeing as he didn't give two shits about it anyways. As far as Abigail went, if and when she was found, they would discuss that when the time became necessary. _

_The flight to Seattle was full of turbulence and lots of rain, something she would eventually learn to become accustomed to while being in Seattle. Taking a taxi cab to her hotel(The Archfield- only the best for a Forbes Montgomery), she puts away her belongings before taking another taxi cab to Seattle Grace Hospital. Dressed in all black, her hair perfectly coiffed with the matching red lips, her whole look simply screams New York. Standing back in the distance watching Derek and what appears to be his girlfriend angers Addison and yet, amuses her at the same time. This woman, if you cold even call her that, was at least about Amelia's age which was saying something. She has to stifle a giggle when she tries picturing Derek trying to talk to some of Amelia's friends; total embarrassment she thinks to herself. Shaking off any doubts, she walks towards her husband, a smirk evident. _

_"Meredith, I am so sorry; Addison, what are you doing here?"_

_"Well you would know if you bothered to answer any one of my phone calls" she said before extending her hand to the wide eyed woman standing next to her husband_

_"Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd" she said, the last name coming out so smoothly _

_"Shepherd?" the woman gulped as her face suddenly paled_

_"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband"_

* * *

Opening the door very carefully, Addison slowly made her way into the small room. It felt as if time stood still for a few brief moments before anyone spoke.

"Dr. Montgomery" Lana said looking at the older woman; she was surprised to see her, but then again she wasn't surprised because she knew that Mark would eventually have to tell her

"Dr. Peters...and who do we have here?" Addison said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible as she stared at her little girl

"I don't know my real name but, Lana calls me Blair" the small girl pipes up as she looks at Addison for a moment

"Hi, Blair; my name's Dr. Montgomery, but you, can call me Addison, is that okay?" the redhead said with a smile

"Sure; Addi-son. I like that name" Blair said with a smile

"Dr. Montgomery, what brings you here?" Lana asked, trying to get an understanding of if what she was seeing was actually happening

"Uh, well Dr. Sloan actually asked me to come down and take a look at Blair; you're a very pretty girl" Addison said softly

"Thank You; you're pretty too" Blair said as Addison moved closer to the girl.

"Hey Blair, Dr. Sloan said you had an interesting mark on your back, do you mind if I see it?" Addison asked

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"No sweetie, I promise it won't hurt one bit; I just need to see if that mark on your back is okay" Addison said as she sat down on the bed.

Her heart quickly began to beat out of her chest as she moved closer to the little girl, her daughter. She looked fairly okay, as though she hadn't been hurt; but that was just physically. There was no telling what kind of damage had been done psychologically as well as sexually; she silently prayed that there had been no sexual damage done to her little girl, because she didn't think she would be able to handle that. Carefully pulling down the shoulders of Blair's hospital gown, she took a brief moment to take in her child's scent; though it had been 18 months, she still smelled like Abigail, her sweet little Abigail. Taking in a deep breath, Addison pushed the girl's dark hair aside and looked at her back; if this was really her daughter, she would be able to tell by the distinct birthmark on her back. Sure enough there it was, Abigail's birthmark. It wasn't anything major to stare at but, it was pretty distinct that you could tell it wasn't apart of her natural skin pattern.

"Dr. Montgomery?" Lana asked after a few moments of silence and Addison staring at Blair's back.

"Addison?" Blair said softly, ripping her from her thoughts

"Yes?" Addison said softly

"Is my back okay?"

"Uh, yeah sweetie, it's fine; it's fine. Dr. Sloan just wanted me to double check and make sure"

"How do you know Mark?" Blair asked

"Well, Mark and I have been friends for a very long time; we went to medical school together"

"What's medical school?"

"It's a place where people go in order to become doctors" Addison explained

"Oh; well Mark is a good doctor, and so are you" Blair said as she turned to face the redhead, a smile on her face.

"You know, my little girl used to tell me that all the time" Addison said as she looked into Blair's eyes

"She did? What happened to her?"

"Well, some very bad people took her away from me a long, long time ago"

"Did you ever find her?"

"I may have found her, but I'm not so sure yet" Addison said with a smile

"Well, I hope you find her; because you seem like a nice lady" Blair said with a smile

"Thank you. You seem like a nice little girl; hey Blair, where are your parents?"

"Well, I don't know; I can't really remember much, but I know somebody took me from my mommy"

"What about your daddy?" Addison asked

"I can't remember" Blair said sadly

"Well, there is a man here named Dr. Shepherd, and he knows all about things like this; maybe he can help you"

"Mark and Lana told me about Dr. Shepherd; do you know where he is?"

"I do; in fact, once I leave here, I'm going to go and get him so that he can help you"

"Really? Thank you Addison!" Blair said throwing her arms around the woman

In that moment, Addison Forbes Montgomery had never been more sure that this little girl was her daughter. The experience was not only a good thing for Addison, but a good thing for Blair as well; this Addison lady smelled oddly familiar. She smelled like...mommy.

"You smell good; my mommy used to smell like this" Blair said softly as she pulled away from Addison

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm; what's your perfume called" Blair asked

"It's called Chanel; I've been wearing it forever. You know, my little girl liked the way I smelled too" Addison said softly

"You smell really good Addison" Blair said softly

"When I come back, I'm gonna bring Dr. Shepherd with me and I promise you, he's going to help you remember everything" Addison said

"Even my mommy?"

"Especially your mom" Addison said before quickly leaving the room.

_xx_

Once outside, she quickly walked away from the other doctors standing nearby; she needed a moment to herself to process what had just happened. It was all so surreal for her, seeing her baby, holding her, hearing her voice.

"Addison" both Dr. Bailey and Mark called out, causing the redhead to turn around and look at them

"It's her, it really is her" Addison said tearfully, unable to hold back her emotions a second longer

"Okay, will someone tell me what's going on here?" Arizona asked

"Dr. Bailey and Dr. Sloan can fill you in; right now I need to find Dr. Shepherd" Addison said

"Red, you're gonna go tell him?" Mark asked

"He deserves to know Mark, even if he has been the world's biggest dick lately; he still deserves to know"

"So you're telling Derek?"

"Yeah, I'm telling Derek" Addison said with a smile before heading off towards the elevators in search of her ex husband.


	13. You Found Me

**Hey Ya'll!**

**First, I must apologize for the long delay for this story. Last week was a pretty crappy week for me. I got my first ticket and man, is it a doozey! Word of advice: ALWAYS wear you seatbelt when driving and ALWAYS check to make sure your insurance is up to date...or else you'll end up with 250 dollar ticket like I did. Oh, and ALWAYS be on the look out for cops on motorcycles AND, know the costs and prices of tickets, because you too could end up with an idiot cop who tells you that your ticket will only be 50 bucks but then when you to pay it you find out it's 250...Anywho, thanks so much for all of the reviews-131? I still can't believe that! I should mention that in the flashback, Derek and Addison do NOT stay married, they immediately divorce; you'll see exactly when as you start reading.**

**Any-who, I'm keeping this author's note semi short; I'm dedicating this chapter to Love and Learn who recently turned 21. I promised I'd try and have an update either on her birthday or by the weekend but, since stuff got super cray cray I couldn't so. I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Happy Birthday, I hope your trip to Vegas was superfab- I'm planning on going with a couple of my friends in 2015 and I'm pretty excited for that! I hope you guys and enjoy, oh and, don't forget to hit the review button at the end of the chapter and leave me some comments dammit!**

**Xx**

_"__Addison, what are you doing here?"_

_"Well, you would know if you bothered to answer any one of my phone calls...Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd"_

_"Shepherd?"_

_"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband"_

_Some introduction._

_It wasn't how she had planned on seeing her estranged husband, here in Seattle with his little...whatever she was. Hell, he wasn't supposed to have a...she wasn't even sure what to call her? A Mistress? A girlfriend? No, she wasn't anything, because Derek was still very much legally her husband-even if she did sleep with his best friend. He had done his fair share of wrong doings in their marriage too, but here she was, willing to fight for their marriage to make it work. Derek however, had decided that it wasn't worth fighting for anymore. Now, here they stood, arguing in the middle of a hospital lobby, in Seattle, the rainiest city, of all places._

_"Addison, what are you doing here?_

_"Your hair is different"_

_"A lot of things are different"_

_"It's longer I like it, it's very Russell Crowe"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"What are you doing here? You just pick up your life and leave everything, your house, your practice, your family, your friends; you had a life in Manhattan"_

_"Had"_

_"And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle. She seems...sweet"_

_"The ice your on, thin"_

_"She seems young; that whole wide eyed 'oooh he's a brain surgeon' thing happening but still sweet;_

_which was what you were going for right-the anti Addison?"_

_"If you came out here to try and win me back, you can forget about it"_

_"I did; I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed and make you realize you can't live without me. Relax Derek, I'm here for work. I'm helming the TTTS case you guys admitted last week and from Richard's briefing, I should be-"_

_"Richard knew you were coming out here?"_

_"He asked me to come, didn't he tell you?"_

_"No he didn't"_

_"Hmmm, hmmm surprise; the hair though, you know I've always had a thing for Russell Crowe"_

_"I want you out of here, as soon as this case is over, I want you gone"_

_"Don't worry Derek, I wouldn't want to stick around any longer than I have to"_

_"Right, because you have to get back to Mark"_

_"Don't you dare drag Mark into this Derek, don't you dare"_

_"I have every right to, seeing as I walked in on you two-"_

_"Does she know about Abigail, Derek? Does she know that you have a missing child?"_

_"No; she doesn't know I have children. Up until the second you waltz in here she had no idea I was married. Wait, you said child."_

_"I did"_

_"So what about-"_

_"I took care of it Derek, just like you wanted me to" Addison said, her eyes completely emotionless as she stared back at her husband _

_"You mean you-"_

_"Had an abortion? Yes Derek; isn't that what you wanted, for me to get rid of this baby? Because you wouldn't be able to love it, but I did Derek. I loved that baby, because when we made it, we made it out of love, but you were too damn stupid to see that. _

_"Addison-"_

_"No; as of this moment you and I, are done" she said shoving the divorce papers at him_

_"Your lawyer says they're good; if you sign, I sign"_

_"You really want this?"_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"What?"_

_"Meredith, is that her name? Do you love her?"_

_"I..."_

_"No Derek come on, be honest with me; you love her, don't you?"_

_"She's like coming up for fresh air"_

_"If she means that much to you Derek then I am letting you go; sign the papers"_

_"Addison-"_

_"I slept with Mark Derek, your best friend...sign the fucking papers"_

_"Are you going to be with him?"_

_"No. I'm not, I tried to tell you before that it meant nothing; it just happened."_

_"So why'd you do it?"_

_"If your husband had just told you to abort your baby...how would you feel?" Addison asks coldly_

_Sighing heavily, Derek takes the divorce papers and signs them quickly, handing them back to her. _

_"If this is what you really want"_

_"It's for the best Derek; I just have one rule"_

_"Oh?"_

_"That we never, ever talk about Abigail"_

_"Addison..."_

_"That's my one rule; we're in Seattle, what happened in New York happened in New York. We're not those people any more Derek"_

_"How can you forget about-"_

_"I'll never forget about her but, you're right Der; she's not coming back and I, we need to accept that. We're not Addison-and-Derek anymore. That part of our lives is over; it ended the minute Abigail went missing. Right now, I just wanna focus on what's in front of me" Addison says softly; leaning forward slightly, Addison presses a kiss to her now ex husband's cheek._

_"Goodbye Derek"_

_xx_

Walking down the hallway of the surgical floor, she finds Derek handing a nurse post op notes. Turning around, he's completely surprised to find his ex wife standing in front of him.

"Addison"

"Derek, we need to talk" her voice is soft, her tone highly serious

"Alright, what about?"

"Have you, been to check on Dr. Bailey and Dr. Robbin's patient yet?"

"No, why? You're not even on that case...oh no, don't tell me you snuck down there to see her?"

"I didn't sneak Derek, Richard sent me down there"

"As a consult?"

"No"

"So why did he...Addison, no; tell me you don't think-"

"Derek, I know that it's her"

"Addison...it's been almost 2 years; I thought you had let that go"

"Derek, she looks exactly like her"

"Addie, please"

"No Derek! She has the same scar Abby has on her cheek-"

"Had, you mean had"

"Derek, she has the same birthmark"

"Addison, stop"

"Derek I-"

"STOP IT ADDISON! Just stop! It's not her! She's not coming back, don't you get that? She's never coming back! We haven't gotten any word on her whereabouts in almost 2 years Addison"

"Derek, it's her, I know it is!"

"Addie-"

"Derek, please; and if it's not her, then there's still a little girl who needs to be checked out. I told her that you could help her get her memory back"

Sighing heavily, he finally gives in and agrees to go and visit the little girl. As he walks down the hall with his ex wife, somewhere in the deepest part of his mind, he actually hopes that it is his little girl, because God does he miss her; he should have another child by now, if only he hadn't told Addison to have an abortion he thinks to himself. Maybe, in time he could've learned to love that child; maybe that baby could've brought he and Addison closer together during all of this. Maybe, just maybe he thinks to himself.

* * *

_Opening the door to Richard Webber's hospital room, Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd stands there, glaring at her old mentor._

_"Derek had no idea I was coming" she states plainly _

_"I take it you saw him then?" Richard states_

_"I did; I saw Derek and his little girlfriend"_

_"So?"_

_"I gave him the divorce papers"_

_"You what?"_

_"He said he loves her"_

_"And you believe that?"_

_"When I saw them...he was looking at her, the same way he used to look at me Richard; our marriage is over. It was over when Abigail went missing" Addison says, shedding her coat to expose a profound baby bump, surprising Richard_

_"Addison...please tell me that isn't Mark Sloan's baby"_

_"If this were Mark's baby, my stomach would be flat; I'm four and a half months Richard"_

_"Wait, that baby is-"_

_"Derek's"_

_"Does he-"_

_"No; I told him I had an abortion"_

_"Addison, why would you-"_

_"Richard, he didn't want this baby, in fact he was the one who suggested I have an abortion"_

_"Addison-"_

_"It's done Richard; Derek and I are officially divorced and he has no obligation to this baby" Addison says quietly, causing the older man to shake his head, looking up to the sky ._

_xx_

Walking down the hall in a significant amount of silence, Derek can no longer bear it. The fact that once they reach the pediatrics floor, that his daughter could possibly be waiting for him was unnerving. Suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, he suddenly blurts out

"I'm sorry"

"What?" Addison says turning to look at him; why was Derek suddenly sorry?

"I said I'm sorry Addie, for everything. I'm sorry about New York, about what's happened here; I'm really sorry I told you to have an abortion. I shouldn't have done that Addison and I am so-"

"I didn't have an abortion" Addison whispers

"What?"

"I said I didn't have an abortion Derek"

"Addison wha-"

"I had a miscarriage"

"What?"

"I miscarried the baby Derek"

"Addison, why-"

"I don't wanna talk about it Derek" the redhead says quickly, turning around and walking in the opposite direction

"No, I wanna know"

"Derek, just drop it"

"No, I deserve the right to know what happened to my child"

"Derek, please"

"No Addison, I wanna know what the hell happened! How could you lie about something like that!"

"Derek, just let it go; it happened and I don't wanna think about it so just drop it alright?" Addison snaps

"It was my child Addie"

"Derek, I am asking you nicely to stop talking about it"

"I just...when?"

"Alright fine. You wanna know when? The day I walked in on you and Meredith having sex a few weeks after I got here! There, are you happy now? I saw you fucking your little girlfriend and it upset me so much that our baby died! All of the stress of everything that was happening with Abigail and you telling me to abort our child and me sleeping with Mark and you leaving and me catching you screwing someone else was so stressful that our baby's body just couldn't handle it and it died...she died Derek!"

"She?"

"It was a girl; barely able to tell but, it was a girl"

"Addison, why didn't you-"

"What, tell you?"

"Yeah, I had a right to know Addison"

"Would it have really made a difference? If you didn't want her in Manhattan, I knew you wouldn't want her in Seattle. No, you were too wrapped up in Meredith to want her; I saw that when I first got here. You didn't want me, or her or us, you wanted...you wanted to be free"

"No, what I wanted, was to forget; I wanted to forget everything, you, the baby-"

"Ava; her name would've been Ava, Ava Katherine Shepherd"

"Addie-"

"No, why Derek? Why did you walk away from me, from us, from your family?"

"It hurt to much Addie. It just, thinking about everything that happened, that has happened, that's happening...I'm sorry Addison but, I can't go see her"

"What?"

"I can't Addison; what if it is her? I've convinced myself that she's dead, that she's never coming back. I distanced myself from my child, my other daughter and I ended up losing her as a result; I distanced myself from you and...I can't Addie. I need time"

"Derek-"

"I need time Addison" Derek says before heading in the opposite direction.

"Walk away Derek, it's what you do best" Addison says sadly

* * *

_She was only looking for a place to sleep, because this baby was making her extra tired lately. She knew that she should slow down. At almost 5 months, she knew that her body had been dealing with a large amount of stress, which definitely wasn't good for her, or the baby. She had been advised on taking a leave of absence from her new job as head of Neonatal at Seattle Grace but, being that she had just gotten the job, she couldn't afford to take a leave so soon, especially when she would be on maternity leave soon enough. This pregnancy had been proving itself to be quite difficult, to handle as well as hide. She had been doing a good job so far, with the only people knowing about her pregnancy being Richard and Miranda Bailey. The nurses however, were getting close to finding out her secret, which would be bad because Derek didn't even know. She had told him that she'd had an abortion, because honestly she knew that Derek would feel obligated to stay with her, even though he was madly in love with Meredith. Plus, she didn't want to be the talk of Seattle Grace's rumor mil any longer than she had to be; the gossip about how and why she ended up in Seattle was bad enough. _

_Having time in between her surgeries to rest, Addison Montgomery walked down the hall in search of a nice, quiet place to sleep until her next scheduled surgery. What she wasn't expecting to find, was her husband, in the middle of having sex with Meredith Grey. The pair had tried to keep their PDA to a minim-Derek's way of respecting her, however, the pair was too far engrossed in their, sexual activities to notice the redhead standing in the doorway, unbelievably disgusted and hurt. She knew that Derek was with Meredith, spending nights at her house when he wasn't in his stupid tin can of a trailer. She'd over heard him telling Meredith how much he loved her, which hurt Addison more than it should have. However, seeing Derek make love to another woman was more than enough to upset her. It was Meredith who spotted her first, instantly pulling thin hospital sheet over her naked boy. She was frozen, unable to move from the spot she was standing in. Though her brain had said move, at least fifteen times by now, she still couldn't._

_"Addison" Derek called out_

_"I'm, I'm sorry; I have to, I have to go" she managed before she was finally able to rush out of the on call room. _

_Practically running down the hall, she was soon put to a halt by a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Knowing that what she had just seen was upsetting her baby, Addison tried rubbing soft circles in the spot where she had felt her baby's first flutters earlier that day; but it didn't work. The pain only began to increase, causing her to lean against the information desk nearby. _

_"Dr. Montgomery, are you okay?" Alex Karev, her intern asked her _

_"No...Karev, I need you to page Dr. Bailey and the chief-right now" Addison said, looking down at her scrubs which were slowly starting to get a dark stain._

_"Dr. Montgomery-"_

_"Karev go now!"_

_Luckily for Addison, Bailey was just down the hall checking on a patient when Karev spotted her. Sensing the urgency in Karev's voice, Miranda Bailey hurriedly followed the young intern to where a now pale Addison sat on the floor, her scrubs a color much darker than their usual navy color. _

_"Miranda" Addison whispered, unable to finish her sentence; both women knew what had happened in those few short minutes that it took Alex to find her._

_"Karev, go get me a gurney, and find me a private room up on OB. If anyone asks, you have Dr. Montgomery's permission, and tell them that the patient is VIP. Then I need you to prep an OR for a D&C. Oh and Karev, you repeat a word of anything I just said or what you're about to witness, I will personally make sure of it that you're doing scut duty for the rest of your surgical career, when I'm not making it a living hell personally, do I make myself understood?"_

_"Yes Ma'am" Alex said seriously before heading off to do as he was told._

_"I saw them, Meredith and Derek; they were having sex" Addison said softly, doing her best not to cry_

_"How did you manage to see that?"_

_"I was looking for a place to sleep because...because the baby was making me..." the redhead cannot finish her sentence without being overwhelmed with a rush of emotions. Her baby had just died; she had miscarried in only a matter of mere minutes. The life that she was preparing for, had suddenly been taken away from her; and it hurt like hell. Seeing the pain etched over her friend's face, Miranda carefully sat down next to the redhead and wrapped an arm around her. _

_"Bailey, I got here as soon as I could and...oh no" Richard said as he took in the seen in front of him_

_"I should've listened to you; I should've taken the leave of absence" Addison said, her eyes full of tears that were threatening to fall. _

_"Shhh, none of that matters now Addie, none of that matters" Richard said softly as he too took a seat beside the redhead _

_"If I had listened to you-"_

_"This still could have happened; this is not your fault Addison, do you hear me? This was not your fault" Richard told her_

_"But I just-"_

_"Addison, the chief's right; this could've happened to anyone. It isn't your fault" Miranda said softly as Alex came back, pushing a gurney_

_"Did you book an OR?"_

_"Yes Ma'am"_

_"And what about the private room?"_

_"Got that too; took a bit more, convincing but, I finally got one"_

_"Alright Karev, you need to help me get her onto this gurney and to the OR" The chief instucts_

_"Wait, who's going to perform the surgery?" Alex wanted to know_

_"Bailey knows what nurses to get, what to do" Addison says softly as Alex and Richard help her onto the gurney_

_"Addison, should I call-"_

_"No; I told him I'd gotten an abortion" Addison said _

_"Addison, Derek deserves to-"_

_"I said no" she told them, causing Alex to come into the full knowledge of what was happening in front of him. Addison was pregnant, with Derek's baby, which apparently he had no clue about and now, she had lost the baby. It made sense that she was pregnant with Shepherd's baby; it certainly couldn't be that Sloan guys' because she was way too far long so, it had to be Shepherd's. Now that he was in the full knowledge, he had a million question that were suddenly swarming his brain. If she was pregnant then why would she willing divorce Derek? Alex wondered. Maybe, he thought, Addison wasn't as guilty as everyone thought she was. _


	14. We've Come to Realize

**I know it's been about a month , maybe even longer since I've updated this story and I'm sorry. I've been sick(I'm actually sick as I type this), I had a really bad case of writer's block and school's been kicking my butt! Please don't think that I've forgotten about this story, because I've gotten your PM's and your reviews begging me to update. Thank you all so much for your continued interest in this story. This chapter is basically all about Derek, and maybe it'll help you guys get a better understanding of Derek and why he's the way that he is. Plus, after this chapter, lots of good things start happening...**

**Enjoy loves,**

**Xx**

* * *

_"Derek, I'm pregnant" A then 32 year old Addison Shepherd told her husband as they had dinner together one night._

_"Wait, what did you say?" Derek asked, placing his glass of wine onto the table_

_"I said, I'm pregnant" Addison repeated with a small smile_

_"How sure are you?" _

_"Well, I'm late, really really late-"_

_"But that could mean anything-"_

_"You know I'm never late Derek, not ever"_

_"This is true...so you're late?"_

_"I haven't been feeling well lately..."_

_"Okay; did you take one of those tests?"_

_"I did, I took three of them"_

_"And?"_

_"They were all positive; and before you start asking, I went to see Nancy...I'm six weeks" Addison said before sliding the ultrasound across the table to her husband. _

_As she sat there watching him as he stared at the ultrasound, she couldn't help but worry a bit. Sure, they were no longer interns, but attendings; Derek was currently next in line to be the head of Neuro, while Addison was already head of her department, making her one of the youngest department heads at the time. However, she knew that there were things that the other still wanted to achieve before even considering having children. _

_"Well?" Addison said nervously as she awaited Derek's response_

_"I can't believe it; I'm gonna be a daddy" Derek said looking up at his wife, a huge grin on his face._

* * *

As he stood alone in the middle of an empty corridor, Derek Christopher Shepherd was in turmoil. How had his life come to this? He was in a relationship with a woman who was not his wife. His wife was no longer his wife because she had slept with his best friend. To top it all off, his wife, or well ex wife, has just revealed to him that she miscarried their second child, another baby girl. Plus, he was still reeling from the fact that his first born daughter, his princess, Abigail, has been missing for the last 18 months. Feeling as though he had been hit with twenty emotions at once, Derek finds himself sitting in the nearest on call room crying.

He's not a man that cries often, in fact, the last time he'd cried was when he caught his ex wife in bed with Mark. Before that, it was when Abigail went missing; before that, it was when Amelia overdosed and was dead for an entire two minutes. Before that, it was when his father was shot and killed, right before his very eyes.

0000

_He was twelve, correction, eleven and a half when it happened. He was a 6__th__ grader at the local catholic school. Kathleen was 15, Nancy was 14, Liz was 9 and Amelia, aka little Amy had just turned 5. Their father, Colin, owned a small convince store and worked at the Navy ship yard, while their mother Carolyn worked as nurse at the Veteran's hospital across town. Sure, they had a large family, and sure, he found the fact that he had four sisters highly annoying, but he wouldn't have traded his family for anything; well, if he could have Mark as his real brother then, everything would be perfect. _

_He remembers picking up Amelia from school and heading straight for their father's store. The jingling of the bell immediately let Colin Shepherd know that his children had arrived._

_"There's my sunshine!" Colin said with a huge smile as 5 year old Amy ran into her father's arms. _

_"Hi daddy!" Amy said, her smile bright as could be_

_"How's my princess?" Colin asked as he gave a smile to his only son, ruffling his hair a bit. _

_"Hey sport, where's Mark?"_

_"Oh, he's hanging out with Casey this afternoon; 'study project'" Derek said careful to use air quotations around the word 'study project'. Shaking his head, Colin chuckles a bit._

_"That Mark; I see I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with him" he says; Mark was only a few months older than Derek but he was much more mature when it came to girls than Derek was. _

_"You don't have to worry about me dad, I'm not like Mark; I promise" Derek says, as if he could read his father's mind. _

_"Just making sure; now go on, go do your homework, and make sure Amy doesn't get into any trouble" Colin says before sending Derek off to the back of the store with Amelia, but not before giving the small brown haired girl a shinny new penny; she was saving up to buy a town. _

_They're not even in the store an hour before the bell rings again, but this time, something's different. Derek, who was doing his science homework, remembers hearing the commotion from the front of the store. The commotion soon grows louder, gaining Amelia's attention. Becoming scared at the sight of seeing two men rob her father, the little girl attempts to run towards the front of the store; luckily, her big brother grabs her. Crouching down near the door that lead out into the store, Derek and Amelia watch in horror as the scene continues to unfold in front of them._

_"Is this all you have old man?" the younger of the two burglars shouts at Colin_

_"That's all I've got" Colin says calmly_

_"That watch" the other man, later identified as Steve Wilcox says_

_"What watch?"_

_"The watch on your arm, lemme have it"_

_"Oh, no. I can't; you see, my wife-"_

_"I don't care if Jesus himself gave it to you, I want the fucking watch!"_

_"I'm sorry but, I can't let you have it; take anything else but please, not the watch" Colin pleads just before a .32 caliber bullet flies into his skull, instantly knocking him to the ground_

* * *

He finds himself sitting in an empty on call room, thinking back on all of his past mistakes. Was he really the cause of Addison and Mark sleeping together? Was he really that bad of a husband, to the point where his wife would screw his best friend?

_"Hey, Mark, I need you to do me a favor" Derek says as he catches up with his best friend in the hallway_

_"You've got fifteen seconds before I scrub in for a rhinoplasty Shepherd so shoot" Mark says not bothering to look up from his chart_

_"Okay, I need you to-"_

_"If you're about to ask me to take Addison to that fancy gala, she called me two weeks ago and asked me. Dude, you should really start going home and being active in your marriage" _

_"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means...that as much as I like hanging out with Addison, I'm not her husband, and she shouldn't be..."_

_"And she shouldn't be what?"_

_"I'm not her husband Derek, you are; and it's time you started acting like it, because in case you forgot, you two have a kid together, and she needs you, they both need you"_

Sighing heavily, Derek begins to remember the countless nights in which Addison left him message after message, asking him, no, begging him to come home.

_"Derek, it's me; I know you're probably busy but...I just, needed to hear your voice...I miss you"_

_"Derek...come home, please? I miss you; Abby misses you"_

_"Babe, please come home"_

Had his life really come down to this? When did it all fall apart he wonders? It still feels like just yesterday that Addison was giving birth to Abigail.

_"Alright Addie, you're doing great sweetie, just push" Nancy instructs her sister-in-law._

_She's been at this for the last 17 and a half hours and she's finally ready to push_

_"Oh God, this is so disgusting" Trina mutters_

_"Well if you don't want to be here Trina then-"_

_"I'm here because my sister asked me to be" the brunette snaps at her brother-in-law_

_"Okay can both of you just, shut up please?" Addison pants as another contraction passes_

_"Trina is here because she's my sister and I want her here Derek; Trina, I'm having your niece so, just shut up and be here okay?" _

_"Fine, fine...but don't expect me to go having any children, ever...I'll leave that to you, and Archer" _

_"Trina-"_

_"He's a whore, just like his father; who knows? Archer could probably have fifteen kids running around somewhere" she says, trying to lighten the mood as yet another contraction hits_

_"Okay Addie, I need you to give me a big push" Nancy tells her_

_"You can do it Addie" Derek coaches her_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why are you telling me to shut up?"_

_"Because you did this! You got me pregnant! This is all your fault! Oh God I hate you! I hate you so much Derek! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Addison screams _

_"Okay Addie, good, good. I've got the shoulders, just keep pushing sweetie"_

_"It hurts! Oh God it hurts!"_

_"I know, I know...you can blame Derek for that part"_

_"Oh I blame him! I so blame you for this Derek!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"She's giving you a baby Shepherd, so shut up. Do you know how painful this is for her?" Trina asks_

_"Do you know how painful it is?" Derek shoots back _

_"Which is why I, my dear am NOT having children" Trina says to him_

_"Okay you two, that's enough; okay Addie, her head's out, just one more big push"_

_"I can't! I can't!"_

_"Yes you can Addison" Trina tells her sister, gently squeezing her hand_

_"You're letting me squeeze your hand?"_

_"Squeeze it all you want; just leave me a little circulation for my surgeries tomorrow huh?" Trina says with a smirk_

_"I can't make any promises" Addison laughs through another contraction _

_"Okay Addie, big push" Nancy instructs as the redhead lets out a scream; soon enough, baby Abigail makes her entrance into the world at 5 pounds and 13 ounces._

* * *

The thought of Abigail's birth causes a huge lump to form in his throat, because it makes him think about the fact that Abby should have a sister by now. Along with the pain of never knowing his second born daughter also brings along anger towards his ex wife, for not telling him. However, he can't blame her for not telling him; after all he did tell her to have an abortion, and that he would never be able to love that child the way it deserved to be loved. All of theses feelings are enough to consume him, to consume any man. The most overwhelming feeling of all however? Guilt.

He's never been one whose known how to deal well with being wrong about something; and boy was he wrong, about everything. He could have never been more wrong about anything in his life than the last several years. He doesn't know what to do or where to start with making a mends but, he knows he has to start. The first person he has to forgive, is himself. He must internally let go of all of his inner demons that he is currently wrestling with. The biggest thing he wrestles with, is the death of his father. If only he had given them the stupid watch, he thinks to himself. However, when he thinks of how important the watch was to his father, he understands. The watch was given to him by his wife, as a symbol of how much she loved him. He often said to himself that he wanted he and Addison to share the kind of love that his parents did.

When he thinks of the love that he and Addison had, it's enough to pull at the strings of his heart. He really and truly did love her, with everything inside of him. However, finding her in bed with Mark, at the height of his grief, sent him over the edge and into the arms of a waiting Meredith. But, he must acknowledge his part in that messy little love triangle. He had broken his promise to Addison, that he would be there, that he wouldn't run. He did run, but only because the pain of coming home to a house where there was no Abigail, stung. That was why he avoided going home at any cost; unfortunately, the cost was his wife. He never intended for it to happen, for any of this to happen but, it has. He cannot change the past, but he can however, dictate the future.

Soon enough, he finds himself walking the halls of Seattle Grace in search of his ex wife. Instead, he bumps into his former best friend.

"You're not gonna try and punch me in the face, are you?" Mark asks

"No; actually, I wanted to apologize for that. Look, what happened between you and Addie-"

"Don't Derek alright? Just, don't go there"

"I was going to say I'm sorry, for the way I acted; for the way I treated you, and her. I'm really sorry Mark"

"Wow; never thought I'd see the day when Derek Christopher Shepherd actually acknowledges the fact that he can be wrong about something" Mark says with a smirk as Derek playfully shoves him

"I'm trying Mark...Addie told me, about the baby, about what happened"

"She told you about Ava?"

"Yeah, she did"

"For what it's worth; I'm really sorry about not telling you sooner. I mean, she made me swear-"

"Mark, I get it; your loyalty didn't exactly lie with me after the asshole I'd been"

"Shep-"

"No Mark, you had every right not to tell me"

"I really am sorry Derek"

"It's fine Mark; hey, have you seen Addison?"

"She's with um..."

"The kidnap victim, the little girl?"

"Derek-"

"If you're about to start that 'she's Abigail' thing Mark-"

"Derek, I swear to you, it's her" Mark said, and it was something about Mark's voice that caused Derek to believe that it might actually be true, that his little girl was right here, in this very hospital, his hospital.

"Mark, how sure are you?" Derek asked

"I'm one hundred percent positive" Mark said

"I can't just go on instincts and guts this time Mark, I need solid-"

"She fits the description; around the same age, same height, same hair color, same build. Derek, she's even got the same scar under her right eye from when-"

"You were being a bad godfather and not watching my kid and let her fall down the stairs...Addie almost killed you for that one"

"Yeah, she did; I don't think I've ever heard anyone use the word fuck that many times" Mark said

"You're right; I honestly was scared for your safety that time"

"After that, I made sure to always keep my eyes on Abby"

"...You really think it's her Mark?"

"Derek, I have never been more sure about something in my whole entire life"

"Addison said the girl had a possible head injury"  
"It looks that way"

"What floor is she on?"  
"She's on peds; hey Shepherd, does this mean-"  
"I don't know what it means but, I need to see her for myself" Derek called out to his friend before heading towards the elevators.

* * *

Upon hearing the ding of the elevator, signaling that he'd reached his destination, Derek stepped off and ran right into Dr. Bailey.

"Shepherd, I was just about to have you paged" Bailey said

"Lemme guess, about the kidnap case?"

"You know it; although, Shepherd, have you, seen this little girl?"

"If you're about to tell me how she looks exactly like me then-"  
" I wasn't; but since you mentioned it, she looks exactly like Addison, she just has your hair" Bailey said with a roll of her eyes

"So if that's not what you were going to say then-"

"What I was going to say, is that Addison's in there with her"  
"Who gave her permission to-"  
"Richard"  
"Why would Richard...never mind; Bailey, you know my wife-"

"Correction Dr. Shepherd, ex wife"

"Whatever, Addison, you know her; you don't think she's-"

"If we're talking off the record, I think that little girl is your daughter. Professionally, Addison is doing just fine with her. She's not over stepping her boundaries or anything. I think she's more concerned with just making sure that little girl finds her family, or a good home" Bailey said

"I sure hope you're right about this Dr. Bailey"  
"Excuse you? I, am the Nazi; I'm always right" Bailey said as Derek walked into the room where suddenly all eyes were on him, Addison's in particular.

"Derek, this is Blair; Blair sweetie, this is Dr. Shepherd, remember the one I told you about?"  
"The one who's really good at brains and can help me find my family?"  
"Mmhm, that's the one...I didn't expect to see you; I was pretty sure you'd passed the case on to someone else" Addison said  
"No, I wanted to do this myself" Derek said to his ex wife just as Mark walked in

"Hi Mark!" Blair said happily

"Hiya kid, what's happening"  
"Oh, nothing; the Shepherd guy Addie knows is about to fix my brain"  
"The Shepherd guy?" Mark asked

"Him, with the really pretty hair" Abigail said, pointing at Derek who was too busy studying her chart

"Derek?" Addison said, causing her ex husband to face her

"Everything okay Shep?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine...hey Blair, you ready to get your memory back?" Derek asked, a smile on his face

"You mean-"

"It's a brain bleed right on the frontal cortex that's affecting the part of her brain where memories are stored. Gee kid, you must've hit your head pretty hard" Derek said, causing Blair to giggle, just a little bit.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Sloan, a word please" Derek asked his friends

"Okay Derek, what's going on; because I know that look. You put on the brave look in front of her but-"  
"The surgery can be done Addison, I just won't be doing it" Derek said

"But why not?" Mark asked

"...It's against hospital policy to operate on family members"

"Derek, you-"  
"It's her Addie; I just, I know it's her"


	15. The Return of Abigail Shepherd

**Hi guys! So, I feel somewhat inspired to write this next chapter, the one that we've ALL been waiting for. I'm so, so glad that you all have stuck around this long, and with so many reviews. The fact that you guys have reviewed this story nearly 160 times, that says something and really means something to me. I apologize for the long wait, I'm in school right now and I'm in the process of preparing to transfer next fall in order to finish up with college. Anyway, I have to dedicate this chapter to someone, my friend Samantha, who tragically took her life, due to cyber bullying...because of idiots on roleplay at that. It's always a tragedy when someone so young looses their life due to the senseless and mean acts of others. I only knew Sam for a short period of time but, she was a very, very sweet person, willing to try and be nice to anyone who came her way. She was such a kind person, who had a huge love for Demi Lovatto. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Sam. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to read and leave a review!**

_"__I don't know what I'd do without you_

_your words are like a whisper come through_

_as long as you are with me here tonight, I'm good_

_Can you be, my nightingale?_

_Still so close, I know you're there_

_Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be, my nightingale"-Demi Lovatto_

For Samantha...Rest in Peace, sweet girl...

**Xx**

* * *

"Wait, you're not doing the surgery?" Addison asked her ex husband as she followed him outside of Blair's room

"Addison, I can't; if there's a chance that she's my...that it's her then-"

"A blood test" Addison said suddenly

"What?"

"We could take a blood test Derek, see if it's really her"

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"I need to know Derek; I'm tired of waiting. I need to know if it's her"

"What's your gut tell you?"

"That it's her but, I need to be 100 percent sure Derek" Addison said as her ex husband looked at her

"I know what I feel, and I feel...Derek I feel like that's our little girl" Addison said, growing a bit emotional

"There aren't many times that your gut is wrong Addison"

"No, my gut has been wrong about everything that's happened in the last few years; I never thought that we'd be here, be these people but, we are Derek. We are everything I never thought that we'd be so, I can't just trust my gut anymore...we need to take a blood test" Addison pleaded

"Okay, let's do a blood test" Derek said as he and Addison walked down the hall

"What do you think they're doing?" Izzie Stevens said as she and her fellow interns stood at the nurses station where they watched both Derek and Addison have blood drawn by Dr. Bailey and Dr. Sloan

"Maybe Shepherd gave Satan Syphilis" Cristina said, popping a potato chip into her mouth

"That would require Derek and Addison having sex; and they're not, because they're divorced and she's dating Mark" Meredith pointed out

"She's not dating Mark" Alex said as he and Lana approached the nurses' station, grabbing charts

"How do you know evil spawn?" Cristina asked

"Trust me, I just do..."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Izzie asked

"If you guys knew what I do...you wouldn't believe me" Alex said

"What do you know Karev?" Cristina questioned, suddenly growing interested in what sort of secrets Alex could possibly be hiding

"Alex, let's just go, alright? We have to get Blair prepped for surgery" Lana said

"Wait, Bailey's letting you two scrub in on the kidnapped kid's surgery?" George asked

"That's so not fair; Alex is on Addison's service and Lana is...whose service are you on anyways?" Meredith asked

"I'm on Dr. Robbins' service" Lana said

"Okay, Robbins letting you scrub in I get...by why is Alex on the case?" Izzie asked

"Dr. Montgomery's on the case as a consult" Alex said

"Wait, do they think that the girl-" Meredith wondered

"It's possible" Alex replied

"Okay Addison being on the case I get but-"

"Why is Shepherd...wait, does that kid have a head injury" Cristina asked, her interest in the case growing more by the minute

"Alex, we have to go" Lana said growing impatient

"Wait, we're allowed to ask questions about the case, now spill it evil spawn, what do you know"Cristina said cornering Alex as he tried to leave

"Why is Mark on the case?" Izzie wanted to know

"And if the case is surgical and Derek's operating, why didn't he asked me to scrub in?" Meredith asked

"You do realize that you're not the only intern allowed to scrub in on a case with Shepherd right?" Lana snapped

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem Lana?"Meredith said

"You act as though you own him or something Grey, that, is my problem"

"Oooh, hey Mere, maybe she's got a thing for McDreamy too" Cristina teased

"Okay one, McDreamy? What are you guys, six? Two, I don't have a thing for Shepherd; unlike the two of you, I actually earn my way into surgeries, not by sleeping with my attendings or whining to them and withholding sexual favors when I can't get in on a surgery"

"Okay, whoa you, what the hell is your problem?"Cristina asked, getting defensive

"You two act as though something is owed to the two of you because you're Ellis Grey's daughter and because you're...whoever you're supposed to be. You two wouldn't know what hard work was if it bit you on the ass"Lana said as a few nurses, as well as the other attendings turned to look at them

"I don't know what your problem is, but you're way out of line" Meredith said

"Says the girl who picked up a married man at a bar, and continued pursuing him, even after you learned that he was married" Lana said as Alex grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down the hall

"What the hell is your problem?"Alex asked

"Nothing; I hate them!" Lana said folding her arms across her chest

"But why?"

"Because Meredith and Cristina don't deserve to be here, that's why! They didn't earn their way here...well, Cristina, maybe...but not Meredith. She got here because of her last name"

"What's your issue with...oh, I get it; is this about the whole Derek and Addison thing?" Alex asked

"I just...since she met Blair, Dr. Montgomery's been spending a lot of time with her and, we may have talked a time or two" Lana mumbled

"Lemme guess, Meredith's name up in the conversation a few times, right?"

"We may have questioned what Shepherd sees in Grey...tell me you're not taking her side on this"

"I'm not; I know a bit more about the Derek and Addison situation than I'd like to know" Alex said as they continued walking down the hall, bumping right into Derek, Bailey, Addison and Mark.

"That was quite a show you put on back there Peters"Dr. Bailey said, a smirk on her face

"Sorry Dr. Bailey"Lana said quickly

"It's not everyday you see Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang being put in their place by someone other than myself"Bailey said with a smile

"I think you just earned yourself the chance to scrub in on a couple of my surgeries Peters" Mark said with a grin

"Ah, not before she scrubs in on a couple of mine" Addison said with a smile

"Wait, you're letting me scrub in with you?" Lana said completely shocked

"Yes; you deserve it, for taking such good care of my little girl until I could find her" Addison said

"Wait, so Blair is-"

"Yes, and her name's Abigail...though Blair does have a nice ring to it"Addison said with a grin

"Karev, I don't want a word of this blabbed to anyone, you got that?" Bailey said, her tone growing serious

"I'm pretty sure Karev can keep a secret" Addison said looking straight into the young intern's eyes

"For Montgomery, I can definitely keep a secret" Alex said

"Good; while Lana preps Abigail for surgery, you can go and book an OR, and make sure that the gallery's closed off" Derek said as both interns scurried off to take care of their duties

"What was that between you and Karev?" Derek asked his ex wife

"What do you mean?"

"That look, I saw that look, I know that look" Derek said, causing his ex wife to chuckle a little

"If you're thinking that I slept with Karev, I didn't; that's more of your thing..._honey_" Addison said with a smirk before she walked away

* * *

"So, I'm gonna be all better after the surgery, right Lana?" Blair asked as Lana got her prepped for surgery

"That's right B, you're gonna be all better once it's over" Lana said as Addison walked into the room

"Hi Addie!"

"Hey sweetheart; you ready for surgery?" Addison asked taking a seat on the bed next to the little girl

"...I'm kinda scared"

"You don't have anything to worry about; me, and Mark are going to be sitting in the gallery watching your surgery"

"You are?"

"Mmhm...and, I've got some really good news"

"You do? What is it?"

"I found your family" Addison said with a huge grin which grew even more when she heard her daughter squeal with happiness

"You did?! Where are they?!"

"Calm down kiddo; you'll meet them after surgery...they've been waiting for a very long time to see you"

"I can't wait to see them, because I've missed my mommy" Blair said, causing Addison to get a bit teary eyed

"She's missed you too honey, so very much" Addison said, as Blair wrapped her arms around her

"Hey kid, you ready?" Mark said as he walked alongside Blair's gurney

"Mmmhm. Hey Mark" Blair said, motioning for the man to lean forward

"What's up kid; hey, anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Mark said, grinning at the little girl

"No, but I have a secret to tell you"

"Oh, what's that?"

"Addie used her super magic powers, to find my mommy and daddy" Blair said, whispering loud enough for the other doctors to hear

"Addie's pretty awesome like that huh?"  
"Mmmhm. I hope my mommy is as nice as Addie is" Blair said softly

"Oh, I'm sure she is; in fact, I met your mom and...she's a lot like Addie" Mark said with a chuckle as they reached the double doors that would lead Blair into surgery

"Alright kid, this is as far as Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Sloan can go, say your goodbyes" Alex said

"Bye Mark"Blair said, leaning forward to hug him

"I'll see you after surgery kid"Mark said, ruffling her hair a bit, making her giggle

"Alright sweet girl, I'll see you soon, okay?"Addison said, hugging her tightly

"Bye Addie, and thank you for finding my family"Blair said softly

"Anything for you honey"Addison said as Alex and Lana pushed the gurney through the doors.

* * *

The lights in the OR seemed extra bright today; suddenly, everything seemed to be so much bigger. She's never been in OR before, in fact, she doesn't even know what OR means really.

"Hey Alex?" she asks

"What's up kid?"

"What's an OR?"

"It's like a really huge Dr's office"

"Do they have needles? I don't like needles"

"Not this time they don't"  
"Alex?"

"What's up?"

"Is what Dr. Shepherd gonna do to me gonna be scary?"

"No, it won't" Derek said, smiling through his mask

"It's not?"

"No, I promise; you'll be asleep the whole time, and you won't feel a thing" Derek said before walking into the scrub room.

"Nice speech there Shepherd...even though you won't be doing the surgery" Dr. McCalister said as he scrubbed in alongside his mentor

"Just so we're clear, I'm going to be in that OR with, and you are to do exactly as I say" Derek said firmly

"If this case is so important, why can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm too closely involved with the little girl and her family to operate, otherwise, I'd be the one operating"

"Okay then...hey, why isn't Grey-"

"You know what? When we get out there, you let me do all of the talking and once she's under, you do your thing, got it?"

"Fine, whatever you say, Dr. Shepherd"

As she lay there on the gurney, she couldn't help but be scared. The room was so big, and the lights were so bright that, her heart began to race, just a little bit faster. There were so many people in the room, people she didn't know. Her eyes begin to water up with tears, she didn't want to be here, she wanted to go back to her room, back with Lana and Mark and Addie. She wanted to go home.

"Hey B, you okay?" Lana asked  
"I'm scared"

"It's okay to be scared B; hey, look up there. There's Dr. Bailey, and Addison, and Mark and Dr. Robbins...all of those people are up there watching your surgery. Plus, you've got me, Alex, and Dr. Shepherd down here with you. Everything is going to be just fine B"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, see that guy over there? That' Steve, and he's going to put you to sleep so that Dr. Shepherd can fix your brain, okay?"

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Oh, no,not at all. He's just gonna put that mask on you, and you're gonna count backwards from 100, can you do that?"

"That's it? And when he's done, I'll get to see my mommy and daddy? Because Addie said she found them"

"That's right, she did and when you wake up from surgery, she's gonna be right there waiting for you"Lana said with a smile

"You promise Lana?"

"I promise B...I'd never lie to you"

"O-okay"

She was still nervous, but she felt a little bit better knowing that there were people there, and that she would see her parents soon after she woke up, made her feel a little bit better.

"Alrighty Blair, you ready?" Steve said

"Okay, I'm ready" she said, taking a deep breath, trying very hard not to cry.

"Hey, Blair, it's okay; everybody's waiting for you" Alex said, gently squeezing her hand

"Everything's going to be okay B, I promise" Lana said with a smile

"Alright Blair, can you count backwards from one hundred for me?" Steve asked

"Okay. Um, one hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety seven, ninety six, ninety five..."

Sitting up in the gallery, Addison Forbes Montgomery has never been more nervous in her life. She sits next to Mark, practically squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Jesus Red" Mark mutters

"Sorry"

"You're scared, I get it...I'm scared too" Mark says squeezing Addison's hand also as Dr. Bailey watches on

"You know, it's funny; I never would have pegged Mark Sloan as a man who cares" Bailey said, highly interested in Mark's sudden change in behavior

"I know how to care Dr. Bailey...I just, reserve my caring side for people who matter the most to me"

"Which means, people like me, Derek and Abigail...God, it sounds so weird" Addison said with a smile

"What?"

"Saying her name again and not feeling...sad. It's so strange that she's here, Mark. That's my little girl down there and...oh God..."

"What?"

"That's my little girl down there, in surgery; some idiot doctor is about to cut into my daughter's head...oh God I can't do this" Addison says suddenly feeling the need to panic

"Addison, Addison, listen to me; Abigail is gonna be fine, alright? Derek's down there and I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen to her" Bailey says

"It's just...It's all so real now; she's here, she's been here for a little over a week now and I didn't even know. Who knows how long she's been here in Seattle and-"

"Red, Bailey's right; let's just sit down and watch the surgery. After that, you can freak out" Mark says with a small smile, just as the door to the gallery opens up.

"Hey! Torres! What are you-"

"Relax Miranda, I invited Callie here" Addison says quickly standing up to hug her friend

"So that's her huh?" Callie says as she stands by the window, glancing down on the sleeping girl on the table

"Yep, that's Abigail" Addison says with a smile as she and Derek's eyes connect.

"Alright everybody, it's a beautiful day to save lives" Derek says as Dr. McCalister calls for a scalpel.

The wait seems to be forever but, the surgery is finally over; there was one little problem where Abigail's heart rate started to increase, mostly because she was scared, but it eventually went down. Other than that, the surgery went smoothly.

"Alright everybody, Dr. McCalister, good job; you just made some friends of mine extremely happy" Derek says looking up at Addison, who by this time has tears streaming down her face as she exits the gallery, instantly headed for Derek.

* * *

"You, you were a god in there today, you walked on water, you slayed dragons; you were a god today Derek. You saved her, you saved her life" Addison says, throwing her arms around her ex husband

"Addie, I didn't do anything"

"You did, you believed Derek; you took a chance and you were there for her" Addison says softly

"I just, I wish I had been there more...I wish..." Derek says, getting choked up

"Hey, hey, it's okay Derek; it's okay now, she's fine. She's fine now" Addison whispers as she pulls her ex husband in for a hug, locking eyes with Meredith Grey in the process.

"Grey, you're not authorized to be down here" Bailey barks at her

"I was just...I'm on Derek's service today and-"

"Grey, Shepherd is your boyfriend, at work he is your boss. He is not required to let you scrub in on every surgery he does" Bailey says, giving her a glare

"Dr. Bailey, it's fine" Addison says quietly

"Go, you should tell her" Addison says softly to Derek

"I wanna be there when she wakes up" Derek says taking Addison's hand in his as they follow Blair's gurney to her room.

"Remember when she was first born?" Mark says as he, Derek, and Addison sit in Blair's room, waiting for her to wake up

"Of course I remember" Addison says with an eyeroll

"I don't think I'll forget either; I had three women yelling at me" Derek says with a chuckle

"Wait, three women?" Mark asks with a grin

"Yeah, Addie, Nancy and Trina...all of them were yelling at me"

"Oh man, I mean, Nancy's scary when she's mad, Trina's well...Trina's scary all of the time and well Addie's...they do call her Satan" Mark laughs as Addison smacks him

"Hey! The Satan thing is all Derek's doing!" Addison says with a pout, that soon becomes a laugh for the three of them

Soon enough, the room becomes quiet again, as they sit and wait for Abigail to awake. It takes longer than they had expected; Derek soon gets paged for another surgery and Mark gets called to the ER for a case which, turns out to be surgical, leaving Addison alone with Abigail.

She doesn't know what to say to her, or what to do really; she still can't actually, quite fully believe that its her. She knows that its her, because the blood test proved it. However, looking at the little girl lying here in bed, it just doesn't seem like Abigail; at least, not the little girl she used to know, the one she raised. Sure, she has the same face and everything, but she's different, much older now. She's almost 6 years old now, which is scary; she was a little over 4 when they took her. She's uncertain of how she'll act, how she'll be when she wakes up. It's terrifying to think about the fact that when she wakes up, everything will be different. It was okay when she was Blair, but now, now she'll be Abigail. She'll no longer just be Abigail, but she'll be Abigail, the little girl who had been kidnapped and missing for over 18 months. Then, they'll have to answer questions about where she was; which means stories of exactly what happened to her baby girl will be told.

That, is something she's not sure she can handle. She finds herself looking at her again. She still has that soft, delicate skin. She's much darker than either of her parents; Addison is quite pale while Derek is...a little less pale. She's got skin like a Montgomery, soft, beautiful, rich, as though it was perfectly painted on her skin. She has Shepherd hair though, dark, rich, perfect. She remembers spending hours playing in Abigail's hair after she'd fallen asleep; it seemed so perfect, curly even when she was a baby. She's got a Forbes facial structure, which is a good thing because Forbes' have been known to have perfect, impeccable facial structures. She's got the Shepherd build, small, and yet, very slender. Addison's favorite feature about her daughter? Her eyes. Her eyes, are the perfect blend of Addison and Derek's eyes. Derek's eyes, are the most perfect shade of Blue, while Addison's are the color of the ocean; somehow, these two perfect colors mixed together and created the most perfect shade of eye color known to man.

She can't help but stare at her while she sleeps; she seems so happy, peaceful there. She's afraid to even touch her, but she can't help herself and she reaches out to gently stroke her cheek. The simple touch, causes eyelids to flutter, and Addison's heart to stop beating for a few moments. Eye lids flutter for a moment, before slowly opening as they try to regain a sense of where she is. She remembers this place, it's the hospital. It seems familiar to her but, she just can't place where. Then, she hears a voice.

"Sweetheart?"

That voice, wait, she knows that voice it sounds so familiar to her. If she listens close enough she can recognize the voice. That voice, those voices they sound like...her parents. But why would they be here? Maybe, they've come to find her. Looking around, she searches for the direction that the sound came from. Her heartbeat quickens at the sight in front of her. She can't believe it, its her mother.

"Mommy?"

* * *

_Report: Daughter of World Class Surgeons found after 18 months._

_Associated Press-Seattle Washington_

_A little girl is reunited with her parents after nearly two years of being separated from them. 5 and a half year old Abigail Shepherd went missing in September 2004 from Central Park one afternoon. Today, she is reunited with her parents after being missing for 18 months. The girl was found in Seattle with several non life threatening injuries and was taken to Seattle Grace Hospital where her parents Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery currently work and serve as head of Neonatal and Neurology, respectively. The couple left Manhattan just a few short months after their daughter's disappearance but were never charged as suspects. She was brought in as a Jane Doe, affectionately nicknamed Blair by surgical intern Dr. Lana Peters. _

_"__When she came in, she seemed so scared and, I just wanted to help her, because I know what its like to be lost" Peters said._

_Both Shepherd and Montgomery, who are now divorced, were both placed on the case along with Dr. Mark Sloan, who is ironically Abigail's godfather and also, the first to realize it was her._

_"__I took one look at her and I just knew; I knew who she was" Sloan said_

_Though initially, Abigail had no memory of what had happened to her or who she was due to a head injury she suffered prior to being brought into Seattle Grace. She required a minor surgery to fix slight damage to the frontal lobe due to her head injury. The surgery was done by Dr. Jason McCalister, a prodigy of Shepherd's. When the parents were united with their child, both were extremely ecstatic; though they declined comments they did release a statement through the hospital:_

_We are so thankful that the search for our daughter has come to an end, with her safely back in our arms where she belongs. We are greatly appreciative of the staff here at Seattle Grace Hospital who took care of our little girl and assisted in her care. We also thank New York Police Department for all of their help in solving the case. Our only request is that our privacy be respected at this time as we try and process all that has happened to our family. _

_Abigail's kidnappers remain at large; anyone with any information concerning the case are asked to contact Seattle Police._

* * *

**I kind of hate the end, but I promise that Addison and Derek's reactions as well as everyone else's reactions will follow in the following chapter; I could've written more but, it's almost 2 am and I'm DEAD tired but felt you guys deserved an update!**

**Xx**


	16. Everything's Different

**Hi guys! I know it's been about 3 weeks or so since I updated this, and I know you're all still reeling from the last chapter(it took long enough!). I've decided to post the next chapter. Oh, I should mention something that I said in the author's note in chapter 15, about my friend Samantha. It turns out, that there are some highly sick people in the world. Someone hacked into Sam's account and posed as one of her friends and began telling people that she had died. The truth is that Sam's computer spazzed out for a while...Yeah, it's crazy I know; I just felt I had to clarify that part. Anywho, we're at Chapter 16, 4 more chapters until the end. I'm still in the process of working on the sequel. I may post the first chapter of the sequel once this story is done. If you have Addek withdrawls until then, you can always check out my other Addek fic "Fighting Our Way Through the Darkness"...It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Any who, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

She opens her eyes and suddenly, she remembers.

She remembers everything.

Sitting at the foot of her hospital bed, is her mother.

"Sweetheart?"

She has to blink twice, just to make sure that she's seeing things correctly.

And sure enough, it is; it's her mother

"Mommy?"

And within seconds, everything is as right as it can be.

_Report: Daughter of World Class Surgeons found after 18 months._

_Associated Press-Seattle Washington_

_A little girl is reunited with her parents after nearly two years of being separated from them. 5 and a half year old Abigail Shepherd went missing in September 2004 from Central Park one afternoon. Today, she is reunited with her parents after being missing for 18 months. The girl was found in Seattle with several non life threatening injuries and was taken to Seattle Grace Hospital where her parents Dr. Derek Shepherd and Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery currently work and serve as head of Neonatal and Neurology, respectively. The couple left Manhattan just a few short months after their daughter's disappearance but were never charged as suspects. She was brought in as a Jane Doe, affectionately nicknamed Blair by surgical intern Dr. Lana Peters. _

_"__When she came in, she seemed so scared and, I just wanted to help her, because I know what its like to be lost" Peters said._

_Both Shepherd and Montgomery, who are now divorced, were both placed on the case along with Dr. Mark Sloan, who is ironically Abigail's godfather and also, the first to realize it was her._

_"__I took one look at her and I just knew; I knew who she was" Sloan said_

_Though initially, Abigail had no memory of what had happened to her or who she was due to a head injury she suffered prior to being brought into Seattle Grace. She required a minor surgery to fix slight damage to the frontal lobe due to her head injury. The surgery was done by Dr. Jason McCalister, a prodigy of Shepherd's. When the parents were united with their child, both were extremely ecstatic; though they declined comments they did release a statement through the hospital:_

_We are so thankful that the search for our daughter has come to an end, with her safely back in our arms where she belongs. We are greatly appreciative of the staff here at Seattle Grace Hospital who took care of our little girl and assisted in her care. We also thank New York Police Department for all of their help in solving the case. Our only request is that our privacy be respected at this time as we try and process all that has happened to our family._

_Abigail's kidnappers remain at large; anyone with any information concerning the case are asked to contact Seattle Police._

"Can you believe this? He had a kid, this whole time, and he didn't even bother to tell Mere!" Izzie Stevens shouts; it's been 3 days since word got out that the little girl in the ER was Derek and Addison's daughter. Meredith of course was devastated when Derek told her; she took a couple of days off, mostly to get drunk off tequila and cry in private.

"Can you believe that Evil Spawn has known about this the entire time and didn't say anything?" Cristina says, biting into a carrot.

"Its Alex, what did you guys expect?" George says, taking a sip of his drink

"Poor Mere. You know, she didn't even get out of bed this morning" Izzie says

"Can you blame her? I mean, if Burke had done something like that to me, I'd never wanna show my face around here again" Cristina says

"I mean, in Shepherd's defense; he didn't ever think he'd find her" George says

"Whose side are you on Bambi?" Cristina asks incredulously

"Meredith's side of course; but still if Derek didn't know whether his kid was alive or not then, what was there to tell?" George says quietly, not really wanting to upset either Izzie or Cristina

"He should've gave Meredith a heads up when he suspected that his kid was alive" Cristina says

"Do you think he'll go back to Addison now that their kid has been found?" George asks

"Duh!" Izzie and Cristina say at the same time

She's been held up in Abigail's room for the past three days, not wanting to leave her daughter's sight in fear that she might disappear. She gets Callie to bring her a change of clothes from her hotel room, because the thought of leaving Abby terrifies the hell out of her.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" Callie asks, knocking softly as she enters Abigail's room. When she heard that her friend's daughter was indeed alive and at Seattle Grace no less, she was shocked. Now that she looks at the girl, she is indeed Derek and Addison's daughter. She's pretty adorable actually, with her perfect dark hair like Derek's and wide ocean colored eyes like Addison's. She is absolutely positively beautiful. Callie can't help but smile as she sees her friend lying in bed with her daughter, who is reading a book to her.

"Oh, hey; baby, you remember my friend Callie" Addison asks her daughter who looks up and gives the dark haired woman a small smile

"Mmhm; Uncle Mark told me about her. Is it true that you break bones for a living?" Abigail asks, an inquisitive look on her face as both women chuckle

"Is that what your Uncle Mark said?"

"Uh huh; he said other stuff, but told me not to repeat it in front of mommy, or else she'd get mad"

"Oh? What did Uncle Mark say?" Addison asks as Mark ironically walks into the room

"How's my favorite girl?" The plastic surgeon says with a girn

"Just about to tell us what you said about Callie that's so bad that she can't repeat it" Addison says, giving him a look

"Oh come on Red, I just said Torres was really hot...among other things that Abigail accidentally heard me say" Mark says, causing Callie to hit him

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fixing a broken nose?" Addison teases

"Ha ha Red; actually, I brought someone who's eager to see Abby" Mark says, causing the little girl's interest to be peaked

"Who?" Abigail says excitedly as Mark opens the door to reveal Addison's sister Trina

"Auntie Trina!" Abigail says happily as the dark haired woman rushes towards her niece, holding her tightly as a few tears escape her eyes

"I never thought I'd see the day Trina Montgomery cried" Mark said with a smirk as Addison hit him

"My niece, _my only niece_ has been missing for almost 2 years Mark so shut up" Trina snaps, still holding Abigail close

"You okay sweetheart?" Trina asks, holding her niece's face in her hands

"Mmhm; mommy, daddy, Lana, and Uncle Mark took care of me" Abigail tells her aunt

"Lana?" Trina questions looking over at Addison

"Yeah; she's a surgical intern"

"She's not the one Derek-"

"No. Her name's Meredith Grey" Addison says, giving her sister a look that says Abigail doesn't know that she and Derek aren't together anymore

"Where is Derek anyways? You'd think he'd be glued to his daughter's side after this"

"I think he's in surgery; Callie Torres, ortho"

"Trina Montgomery, Oncology" the brunette says, shaking the other woman's hand

"Callie's a good friend of mine Trina"

"I didn't say she wasn't a good friend Addison"

"You have to excuse my sister, she can be-"

"Scary" Mark says, finishing Addison's sentence

"I wasn't going to say scary..."

"Yes you were" Mark says with a smirk

"Has Derek seen Abigail yet?" Trina inquires

"He's been holed up in surgery" Mark says quietly

"She got her memory back what, three days ago and he hasn't-"

"Trina" Addison says, nodding towards her daughter

"You know what Abby, why don't we go and get you a present from the gift shop" Trina suggests

"Um, okay...mommy?"

"I'll be here when you get back, go on; you _know_ you can't resist gifts from Auntie Trina" Addison says with a grin as she watches her daughter climb into her aunt's arms before the two of them leave the room.

"Okay Mark, where the hell is Derek?" Addison asks, turning to her ex husband's best friend

"I don't know Red, honestly I don't; I haven't seen him since I told him that Abigail was awake"

"He came in here once" Callie says softly, causing Mark and Addison to look at her expectantly

"When?"

"That night; he stood in the doorway, watching you and Abigail sleep. I haven't seen him since"

"I need to find him" Addison says, standing up and heading towards the door

"Addison-"

"Trina will keep Abigail distracted long enough for me to find Derek" she says to Mark and Callie before she leaves

* * *

Stumbling down the stairs, the_ last_ person Meredith Grey expected to see standing at her door, was Addison Montgomery

"Meredith" Addison says curtly

"He isn't here; I haven't seen him since he ruined my life three days ago" Meredith says bitterly, taking a swig of her tequila

"Did he say where he was going?"

"How the hell should I know...why, is something wrong with..."

"Abigail, that's her name" Addison says quietly

"I know what her name is, she's all over the fucking papers" Meredith says bitterly

"Look, I know-"

"No just, stop Addison; you don't know! You came here and ruined my life, _twice_! You don't know what that's like you don't-"

"I lost my kid. My kid was taken from me right before my eyes. I didn't know whether or not I'd ever see her, or even if I'd closure with her death, because they might not ever find a body...I was pregnant, when I came here but, that day I caught you and Derek in that on call room, I lost the baby. I didn't tell Derek because, he didn't want another baby...he told me to have an abortion. I cheated with Mark because...I don't even know why I cheated on him with Mark. One minute I'm crying because Derek told me to have an abortion and because I missed Abigail and then...Derek catches us. My husband left me, came here to Seattle and pretended that our life, our past, that our kid didn't exist. Meredith...don't say I don't understand; a guy you met at a bar had a wife and didn't tell you. He divorced his wife and started a life with you, but then their kid he didn't tell you about, who had been missing, suddenly surfaced...I get that it sucks but..._really Meredith?_ You're acting as if the world is over. You act as if Derek is the _only_ man who will ever love you. _Grow up_, _get over yourself_, the world_ isn't_ over. You're tough Grey, you've dealt with a lot of shit and you're going to let one man make you lose it all? You're better than that Meredith..."Addison says before turning to walk away

"The trailer" Meredith calls out, causing the redhead to turn around

"What?"

"Derek's got a trailer, try there" Meredith says, giving Addison the address

* * *

She can't believe that he's got a trailer..._Derek_ of all people, has a trailer. She shouldn't be surprised actually. He's always been the outdoorsy kind of guy but, he took the whole 'outdoorsy' thing to another level once she cheated on him with Mark. Carefully walking up the steps onto the small deck, she knocks on the door of the tin can (trailer). She's surprised that Derek opens the door after one knock.

"Addison" his voice holds no type of emotion; it's empty, just as his eyes are.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she asks with a sigh

"Don't Addison, don't come here and condemn me with...how'd you find me anyways?"

"I went by Meredith's"

"You went to _Meredith Grey's house_ and just, asked her for my address?"

"It took some convincing but, yes, I asked, she gave it to me"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Abigail Derek"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just wondering when her father's going to come and see her. Do you know that she cried the other night, said that maybe the same people who took her took you too"

"She said that?"

"She did" Addison nods

"How can I-"

"Derek, you thought she was, gone, never coming back"

"That's just it; I made myself believe that she was dead, because the reality of knowing she could still be alive...hurt"

"Derek-"

"No. Don't Addison...I have to live with the guilt; I left you, hurt you...I made you...you lost our baby and...I can't make up for that" He says, his eyes swimming with tears

"Derek, Derek listen to me; you wanna make up for that? Be there, for Abigail._ That_, is what I want from you. The other stuff...it doesn't matter; just, come and see your daughter and, I'll be fine with that" Addison says

"So you don't-"

"Derek, I wasn't exactly innocent in our marriage. I cheated, I lied about our baby, I didn't tell you i was still pregnant...I can't blame you" Addison says quietly

"I can't promise that-"

"Derek, don't make any promises; I just...Abigail deserves to see her dad"

Forty-Five minutes later they're walking through the halls of Seattle Grace, gaining stares, some good, some bad(mostly from Meredith's friends). Once they reach Abigail's room, Derek's suddenly nervous

"What if she hates me?"

"Derek-"

"No, what if she's angry that I didn't come for her?"

"Derek, look at me; Abigail loves you to death, she couldn't hate you even if she tried...you're her hero, you're her daddy and_ that_, is what matters to our kid" Addison says, taking his hand into hers before opening the door to Abigail's room.

"Hey kiddo, I brought someone to see you" she says with a smile to her daughter

"Who is it? Is it daddy, I hope it's daddy" Abigail says as her eyes light up at the sight of her father.

"Daddy!" she says, jumping out of bed and rushing towards her father who instantly scoops her up into his arms, holding her close as tears fall from his eyes

"I missed you so much daddy" Abigail whispers, tears falling from her eyes now as well

"I missed you too baby, everyday; Abby, I'm_ so_ sorry I didn't try and find you" Derek says to his daughter, pulling back to look into her eyes

"I'm glad you found me now daddy, that's what's important" Abigail tells her father as he holds her tightly.

That night Derek stays with his daughter, holding her while she sleeps.

"She's beautiful" Meredith says, standing in the doorway, causing Derek to look up at her

"Meredith-"

"It's fine Derek; it looks good on you, fatherhood"

"I'm sorry"

"Stay with Addison" Meredith says suddenly

"What?"

"Derek, this is what you want, you want a family" she tells him

"And what do you want Mere?"

"I...I'm not sure yet; but right now, it's not a family. Maybe one day but, if you and I stay together, I'll never get a good rap for it and you, you'll be the guy who left his wife and missing kid for the dirty mistress" Meredith says

"Mere-"

"You're where you should be Derek;_ this_ is where you belong, with Addison and your daughter. Just...be good to her Derek; she's an amazing woman...don't hurt her again" Meredith says, moving towards the bed to give him one last kiss before walking away, just as Abigail wakes up

"Daddy?" she mumbles tiredly

"Hey princess; how you feelin'?"

"I'm okay...hey daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where's your ring?" Abigail asks, looking at her father's ring-less left hand

"Oh, um..."

"Mommy's not wearing hers either...what happened?"

"Well, honey-"

"Daddy and I got divorced honey" Addison says from the doorway, surprising both Derek and Abigail

"But, why? You guys said you'd never-"

"Sweetheart, listen to me" Addison says, pulling her daughter into her lap

"Just because daddy and I aren't married, doesn't mean that we love you any different"

"Did you divorced because I disappeared?"

"...Not exactly. Daddy and I, we weren't exactly, happy before that" Addison explains

"You mean when daddy wouldn't come home and you'd cry?"

"Yeah; and then you went missing and...we got really sad and we fought a lot more then because, we both missed you so,_ so_ much that, we just, decided that we didn't want to be married anymore"

"But honey, that doesn't mean that your mom and I don't love each other; I love your mom, and you,_ very much_...daddy was angry and sad that someone took you from us that, I didn't treat mommy right" Derek says to his daughter

"But hey, none of that matters right now; what matters, is that we found you" Addison says with a smile.

Abigail of course smiles back, but in the back of her mind, she can't help but think of how much things were going to be different now that she'd come back. She knows her parents, probably better than anyone. She knew that they would try to put on a happy front for her and everyone else, but she knew that everything was different. She didn't know exactly she had been gone but, it had to be a long time if her parents got a divorce. She put on a brave front for her parents, while all the while hoping that things weren't too different...

_Chapter 17 to follow..._


End file.
